


Welcome To The Show

by PhoenixstarKina



Series: Yu-gi-oh Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Because Yuya and Yuto got that one bad, ENDING OF ARC V? WHAT'S THAT?, F/F, F/M, Gen, I may have to change the rating, If you're under the age of 25 Yugi is now your mom, Jaden has "adopted" Yuri, LMAO I WANTED THIS TO BE PARTIALLY CRACK BUT NOW IT'S NOT, M/M, Mini ficlets my ass, Multi, NO ONE IS FUCKING DEAD, No serious this is AU from like the Friendship Cup on, No seriously pretty much everyone is Ace or some other form of the LGBTQ+ crew, Other, PTSD, Produce Squad because Tomato Eggplant Banana and Cabbage, Separation Anxiety, These will NOT BE IN ORDER, This is an Ace Space, This is literally an excuse for me to write Yuya and Yuto cuddling, Yugo and Yusei are BFFs, Yuri Yugo and Yuto have their own bodies, Yuri wishes he could kill him but wants more hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Yuya and Yuto are literally Yugi and Yami and no one can convince me otherwise. Arc-V Ending? What's that? We're gonna toss that under the rug okay? This is an AU where the Produce Squad split up after stopping Duel Academy where Universes fused with Dimensions, Yuya and Yuto have separation anxiety, Yuri wants to punch Jaden but also needs hugs, and Yugo just wants food. (It is more serious in nature than this summary lets on I promise you.)(Produce Squad is 17. And we're using Dub names)





	1. The beginning is a mess of course

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all. Arc V is wild.  
AND YA GIRL HASN’T FINISHED IT BUT SHE’S WRITING POST-SERIES FANFICTION  
And oh gods it’s Poly On Crack. Basically everyone has open relationships? Also different dimensions fused with their universe counterparts. So Yusei, Yugi, Jaden, basically everyone who was missing is here now.  
Also, Yuto and Shay are psychic duelists like Akiza.  
AND CAN I HAVE SOMEONE FREAK OUT WITH ME OVER YUYA AND YUTO IN BOTH ANIME AND MANGA?

It’s disorienting, at first. Yuya could still _feel_ the others, _hear_ them even.

Everything was over, they were separated, everyone was _safe_. Everyone… was a lot different.

“Jackals! Jackass! Will ya quit it?!” Crow shouting wasn’t different.

Yuya wasn’t hiding, not at all. He was sitting innocently at Crow’s place, drinking coffee with Crow’s… brother.

He looked across the table. Crow had fought side-by-side with him and the Lancers, and _never_ mentioned Yusei. The Turbo Duelist was calm, typing away at his laptop if he wasn’t dueling or fixing their Duel Runners. Even _Yugo_ had no clue who he was.

Yugo, who Yuya could hear arguing with Rin and some girl named Akiza as if they were in the room with them and not halfway across town.

“Call me that again Crow and we’ll see if birds sink or swim in the ocean!” Yuya sighed, hearing Jack’s retort.

Though, he wasn’t sure it _was_ Jack. This one was, well, a brat. And well deserving of the nickname Crow had for him. Not that the old Jack didn’t deserve it too.

It wasn’t just Synchro that had changed either. The last time Yuya had spoken to Alexis, she sounded even more wary and tired, as if the fight against Duel Academy hadn’t been her first war. But there was peace with her too. Probably from the person she stayed so close to, a man with brown hair and two different colored eyes.

The same man who had kidnapped Yuri as soon as he saw him and disappeared into the shadows, _literally_. Only for Yuri to be returned by someone even stranger. Everyone thought he and the others looked alike… the two newest people in the Fusion dimension even had the same _hair._ The only difference being a few blond bangs, a few inches in height, and the shorter having kind, violet eyes. While the taller one…

Yuya shivered. It was like he could see into their _souls_ with eyes a darker red than Yuya’s. Like he _knew everything_ that happened. Yet at the same time, Yuya had felt safe with him, safer than he ever had.

“Atem has that effect on people.”

It was scary how Yusei seemed to know what he was thinking. Yuya almost dropped his mug.

“Sorry.” Yusei said distractedly, still typing. “You’re just overthinking things again, you slipped your goggles back on.”

He hadn’t noticed, moving them back up. “It’s just still strange to me. I mean, I know some people but… not…”

“Not the ones that everyone else knows.” Yusei finished, finally looking over his laptop to meet Yuya’s eyes. “The Crow and Jack I know are different from the ones you know, but now they’ve become one and the same. There’s things about my brothers I don’t know now. Because they happened in your universe before the fusion.”

“Was it that Super Polymerization that Alexis mentioned?” No one had told Yuya what happened, _how_ it had happened.

Not that he had really given them reason to believe he could handle it. Neither had his counterparts.

He could feel Yuto, nearby, in Synchro. He could feel him more clearly than Yugo and Yuri after sharing a body with him for so long. It made it even easier to pick up on how anxious he was getting. How he wanted to pick a spot in Satellite and hide until one of them or Shay went to get him.

They weren’t okay.

And Atem picked up on that. The leader, the _Pharaoh_ of Fusion _and_ Synchro. That had taken some getting used to. Synchro and Fusion were a lot closer together. Not that the four would really know anything past that. Atem had told everyone not to explain it to them just yet.

“In a way.” Yusei finally responded. “That card was a one-use only thing for Jaden though. We did do a few things to fuse the universes. Ask Yugi today, in your lessons.”

Yuya grimaced. Lessons, mandatory for him and his counterparts. Something about magic and learning to control it to stop another Zarc incident from happening should they all lose their minds at the same time again. At least, that’s how they were with Atem.

The older crews seemed to take turns teaching them. At least, they call it teaching. Yuya thought of it more as babysitting.

Which led back to him totally not hiding in Synchro. It wasn’t as if he was trying to get out of going to their new lessons. He still had lessons back in Standard, after all. He had to go to those. Didn’t he have a math test coming up too? Yeah! He couldn’t just forget about his schooling for-

_If you try to bail on us I swear I will hunt you down myself._

Yuya flinched at Yuri’s voice in his head. _I’m not! I’m not! But there’s this super important test and I promised Zuzu I’d help her study for it!_

_You mean the test she went to Luna for help with? You know, Crow’s like seventh billion kid? The one who’s on the honor roll for the good Duel Academy?_ Yugo’s voice was dry and accusing. There was no way Yuya was getting out of their lessons. _How about you do something useful instead and find Yuto? Akiza said that Yugi’s coming here since three of us are already here._

_And I’m with Yugi and Jaden now._ Yuri added. If Yuya concentrated on Yuri, he could see the older duelists. Yugi was saying something Yuri couldn’t hear, but whatever it was had Jaden grinning. _They’re so weird. And I’m not allowed out of Fusion alone…_

Yuya winced in sympathy. Technically, none of them were allowed out alone. But even in the other universe, Fusion and Synchro had little contact with the XYZ dimension. Which meant Yuto was able to slip through the cracks most of the time. And Synchro seemed to be their go-to place now.

_I’ll trade you. Akiza is nice, but she’s a psychic duelist. I think she’d be better off with Yuto._

_Yeah well, you’re usually with Yusei._ Yuri pointed out.

_I can only handle so much of Jack still. I get that he’s different, but I can’t just forget how much of a traitor he was._ Yugo was grimacing. And Yuya was beginning to get a headache.

He slipped his goggles back down, sighing in relief at the darker tint the world seemed to take on with them covering his eyes. _Okay, I’ll go find Yuto and meet you guys… uhh._

_Hold on._ There was silence from Yuri for a moment. _Team 5Ds’ garage._

_Got it._

_Already there._

“You should get going, Yugi will be here in about an hour.” Yusei said to Yuya. “Need something for your headache?”

Yuya shook his head. “I’m okay, Yugo’s just irritated.” He explained. “If it gets worse, I’ll have Yuto drive, I promise.” His Runner had at least survived the fusing, the one he had used for the Friendship Cup. Yusei had made multiple adjustments to it, including one that the four all loved.

He walked out to his Runner, grinning as he put on his helmet. “Odd Eyes! Ready to go?”

There was an answering chirp as his Runner started up, an image of his dragon curled up with another appearing on screen. “Dark Rebellion? You too?” The dragon gave a soft roar.

Magic and coding, Yusei, along with Seto Kaiba, had managed to put AI programs of their dragons into their own Duel Runners, including in one created for Yuto. The four bikes were connected to each other in their own network, letting the dragons move about freely. “Starving Venom is with Clear Wing, isn’t he?”

The two dragons nodded, stretching out their wings. “Well then, is everything ready for us to go find Yuto?” Yuya grinned at the answering roars, happy to see Odd Eyes wagging his tail at the mention of his counterpart. He took off, driving slowly at first as Dark Rebellion’s eyes began to glow softly.

Yuya focused, finding the connection between him and Yuto. It was stronger than with Yugo or Yuri. Confirming where he was with Dark Rebellion, Yuya began to pick up speed.

_Yuto? Remember what Yugi first taught you and me?_ He reached out to him. It was always better to give him some form of warning rather than just going out to find him.

After everything that happened, Yuya found himself clinging to Yuto. He refused to let go, his mind filled with terrible thoughts of what could happen if he let go. And Yuto clung to him as well. Terror reflected in both of their eyes when Shay and Zuzu separated them the first time.

* * *

“Don’t do that. You’ll hurt them, or worse, you’ll cause a negative backlash.”

The firm voice came from behind Yuri, from the smaller duelist with violet eyes that bled into red. Yuya broke out of Zuzu’s grip, his hand automatically finding Yuto’s as the other punched Shay.

“They need to be looked over at the hospital.” Shay protested.

“What they need is to stay together.” The duelist said again. “Trust me.”

He walked over, crouching down to be on the same level as Yuya and Yuto, who stayed on the ground. Yuya was trembling as Yuto pulled him closer. “Just like me and Atem… you two have been sharing a body for a long time, haven’t you? Over a year at least.”

His smile was kind as he spoke to them, like he _knew_ what they were going through. “Who… who are you?” Yuto asked defensively.

“My name is Yugi. And that is Atem.” Yugi introduced, nodding to the slightly taller male who looked exactly like him. But his eyes were sharper, darker in color than Yuya’s. “Years ago, we shared my body. Atem was a spirit, trapped inside our Puzzle.” He touched the Item hanging from a chain around his neck.

“When he was able to regain his own body, we didn’t stop touching for a month. Hand holding, sitting together, sharing a bed, having a mental link made it easier though.”

It wasn’t until Yugi mentioned having a mental link that the four grew more aware that they had one too. Yuya began to calm with that comforting fact as he subconsciously sent waves of affection over all three bonds. But the effect it had was immediate. Yuto leaned against him even more, he heard a choked sob come from Yuri, and Yugo fell down to sit on the floor with a soft sigh.

“So, you’re the center link.” Yugi realized, looking at Yuya. “We figured there would be one with multiple links involved. The others are linked too, but it’s strongest through you.”

“Right then. Rule number one, don’t force these two to separate!” Yugi stood back up. “They’re going through some major separation anxiety. It’s best to let their bond settle in their own time. It happens with pairs who have shared a body and mind for longer periods of time.”

He laid out rules for Yuya and Yuto. Don’t separate them, don’t antagonize Yuto, don’t bully Yuya. The last one not really _needed_, since anyone being mean was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

Once they had calmed down, and minor explanations were given, Yugi and Atem taught them a few things to help with the separation.

* * *

_…I remember._

Yuya smiled softly. It didn’t sound like Yuto was panicking yet, though his own anxiety danced around their bond. Even after a few months, he didn’t like being away from the XYZ duelist. It was easier to be away from Yugo and Yuri. But not from Yuto.

_Maybe we should have a sleepover tonight! All four of us. It’s been a while since we visited Fusion. Maybe we could find Alexis’s friends tomorrow, the two Cyber duelists? You wanted to see how their XYZ summoning was coming along, right?_

_Yes to the sleepover. Maybe to seeing anyone tomorrow._

_One of those days?_ He could feel the tension around Yuto as he drove closer to his hiding spot. There were some days where human interaction was just too much for his quieter counterpart.

On those days, Yuya was happy to just stay with Yuto, wherever the other decided to hide out at. To everyone else, it was a compromise on giving Yuto space. Yuya wouldn’t let him fall completely off of their radar. And if kept everyone else away, Yuya would happily hide with him.

_I think so. It’s just too much._

The headache Yuya felt before grew stronger, even as Yugo and Yuri poked curiously at their bonds to them.

_Do we need an ‘us’ day? _Yugo sounded calmer, Yuya and Yuto both could feel that Yuri was with him.

_At this rate, today might be a day like that too. My head is killing me. _Yuya stopped near a drainage pipe, finding Yuto on top of a few boxes inside. “I bet your’s feels worse?” He asked, parking his Runner as their dragons both chirped out greetings to Yuto.

“Light sensitivity…” Yuto muttered, his own darker pair of goggles over his eyes.

_I already told Yugi. He darkened the garage._ Yuri told them. _He said you two are feeding off of each other’s headaches. And we’ll probably get them too when you come closer to us._

_I’m sorry guys, it started with me._ Yuya apologized, climbing up on the boxes with Yuto and taking his hand, feeling calmer at the contact. He laid his head on Yuto’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

The dark tunnel was helping to ease the headache, while the close contact settled his anxiety. Yuto’s head tilted to rest on his, and Yuya smiled, affection washing over their bond calmly. Sitting in silence was common for the two of them, a break from rebuilding the XYZ Dimension and performing.

_Can you two hurry it up? I’m starving and Yugi said no eating until you two get here!_

Even though they couldn’t take a break from the others. Yuya and Yuto looked at each other, smiling softly.

_I don’t think ether of us are okay to drive._ Yuto admitted. He laid his head on Yuya’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly. _I feel like I got hit by a bus._

_Ugh, really?! _Yugo was whining. Yuya winced at the irritation coming from Yuri. _Guys!_

Both Yuya and Yuto yelped at a sudden, sharp pain on the backs of their heads. “Yuri…” Yuya groaned. _Please don’t hit Yugo, we felt that too._

_Well he needs to think of you two instead of his bottomless stomach!_ Yuri’s voice was a growl. _Yugi said stay put, he knows your location and you’re getting teleported here through the shadows, your bike included. Be warned, it’s going to feel cold._

Yuya sighed, relaxing back against the tunnel wall. _That’s fine. We can handle the cold._

He didn’t expect the cold to be bone chilling though. The shadows wrapped around them quickly, making Yuto gasp in fear as it took their sight away. He held on tight to Yuya, who was just as blind as he was. The only thing keeping them both calm was Yuri’s reassurances.

_You’re fine, it’s temporary, just a few more seconds, you can do this._

Yuya gasped as they landed softly in the garage, opening his eyes and had a thought that he would regret opening them so suddenly.

But no pain came. The garage was dark, curtains over the windows and most of the computers turned off. Just a soft light came from the main computer Yusei kept running to do constant diagnostics on any Runners hooked up to it.

“I know how bad headaches can get when you’re feeding off of a mind link.” Yugi was smiling softly at them. He held out two bottles of water, and a small packet of medicine in each hand with the bottles. “Which is why we won’t be having any lessons today. You four have been working so hard, I think you deserve a break.”

“Finally?” Yugo groaned. “If I hear the word ‘magic’ one more time, my head’s going to explode!”

Yuri rolled his eyes at Yugo’s dramatics. “Then why bring us all here? I thought your Pharaoh said it’s best we be separated most of the time? Well, as separated as we can get.” He looked over at Yuya and Yuto.

Yuya could swear he saw jealousy and want in their counterpart’s eyes.

“We have been keeping you separated, yes. But I believe we have everything under control now.” Yugi said. “When the universes fused, I believe we balanced out the shadow magic in your dimensions. The four of you fusing together or losing control around each other isn’t an issue now.”

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to the four of you. While teaching you about shadow magic and Yuto’s psychic dueling is very important. Rebuilding is going to take center stage for now. The XYZ dimension still needs a lot of help. Akiza’s going to take over getting a group together from Synchro and Fusion to go assist.” Yugi explained to them. “And Synchro… well, fusing the two together had a few other issues. Specifically that our Synchro wasn’t a different dimension, but just our universe’s future. So we’re having to deal with technological issues, some memory issues for certain people, Yusei and Jack are in charge here though, along with Officer Trudge. The High Council is no more.”

“And in Fusion?” Yuto asked warily. “Sora?”

Yugi sighed, smiling softly. “Kaiba wasn’t too happy to learn his Duel Academy was used to create child soldiers…again. He’s staged a complete dimension takeover with the help of a few of Jaden’s friends, Alexis being one of them. He’s on his own warpath, but this is one that we want to happen. If there’s one thing Kaiba hates, it’s child abuse.”

“As for your friend Sora, we’re working on him. Duel Academy has done a _lot_ of mental damage to him. Being friends with Yuya and Zuzu seems to have helped. But he needs to stay in Fusion for now. He isn’t alone, however. Jaden’s friend, Syrus, has been keeping him company. And he’s currently staying at Academy Island, the one I know, not the military base.”

Yuya sighed in relief. Sora was still safe. “Can we see him soon?”

“Soon.” Yugi nodded in agreement. “Zuzu’s already been to see him, and he seemed to be very happy to see her. We just don’t want to overwhelm him after everything that’s happened. Even I haven’t seen him too closely yet. Mai’s been helping him with Syrus. She’s the best person for the job.”

_Guess we can’t really do anything but trust them._ Yuya admitted over their link. _I mean, you’ve seen how easily they’re doing things, and things are getting better._

_You have a point. _Yugo agreed silently. _Sora’s your friend, Yuya, Yuri. You two know best._

“Alright.” Yuri said. “Mai’s fine, I met her before.”

_Then we trust her with Sora for now._ Yuya smiled softly, not batting an eye as Yuto moved even closer to him, clinging to his arm and resting his forehead on Yuya’s shoulder.

He could feel Yuto’s headache getting worse, even with the darker room. Anxiety was pricking at their bond, coming from Yuto. _Do you want to go too? Shinji and Shay should be there to help with the rebuilding._

_No. I don’t want to leave you. But there’s too much going on… I wish I could hide again._ Yuto replied. He nuzzled Yuya’s shoulder, trembling slightly.

“Uhh… Yugi? We have today off, right? Could… could we go to Standard then?” Yuya asked, squeezing Yuto’s hand where it still held on to his own. “It’s a bit too much right now.”

“Of course!” Yugi’s soft gaze looked at the two counterparts. “It’s one of those days? I know how they can get. You guys could use a good break, I know this can’t exactly be ideal for your mental health sometimes, especially with what you four went through.”

“So we’re _all_ going to Standard, then?” Yuri asked him.

Yugi nodded in agreement. “I’ll take you four there, and talk to Yoko too. You’ll have the next few days off, but I still want someone there to at least know you’re there.” He explained softly. “In case you need anything. And that way, Yuri, no one can protest you being unsupervised outside of Fusion. I know you don’t like us keeping such a close eye on you like we do. But you’re in the same position Sora is. The only difference is that you’re…more stable, for lack of a better term, because of your bond to Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya.”

“Just tell the Kuriboh that I’m not gonna go kicking puppies or drowning babies.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

Yugi chuckled lightly. “I’ll tell Jaden you’ll miss him while you’re gone.” He grinned as Yuri sputtered out a protest. “Do you all have everything you need?”

“Hold on! Let me text Rin-rin.” Yugo grinned, grabbing his disk quickly and sending a message to her, telling her where they were going. “You’re sure these things can reach across dimensions now?”

“Of course. Kaiba worked together with Akaba on setting them up. And Yusei wrote the program for it himself.” Yugi explained. “All of your duel disks can connect through dimensions. Just please, don’t pull a Kaiba and try to connect with the afterlife dimension.”

None of the four were brave enough to actually ask about that. Yugo put his disk back on his arm, joining Yuya and Yuto on Yuto’s other side, sandwiching him between them and nuzzling his neck affectionately. Yuri moved closer as well.

“Well, since you four seem ready to go, let’s go!”

* * *

A few hours later, Yuya collapsed gratefully onto his bed with a groan. “Man, I don’t think I could eat another pancake _ever_!”

“Your mother really seems hellbent on killing us from overeating.” Yuri commented from his spot on Yuya’s desk.

Yuya’s room hadn’t changed much since before the interdimensional war began. Other than a larger bed situated against the wall where his old one used to be. A full sized bed just didn’t fit the four of them in it comfortably. And his mom had vetoed getting three other beds when, in their first sleepover at his house, all four had nightmares that led to them piling on to Yuya’s bed anyway.

“I thought Tops food was good, can I just stay in Standard forever?” Yugo asked, reclining back on the chair near the desk.

_Her cooking really is incredible._ Yuto lay silent next to Yuya, eyes trained on the other three from where he was curled up against the wall. Coming to Standard and being away from everyone but Yoko had helped ease his anxiety, but he was still tense.

Yuri moved first, pulling the curtains over the windows and sliding glass door shut. Yugo was next, turning on the soft nightlight plugged into the wall to give them just enough light to see each other. Yuya smiled softly, taking off his goggles before removing Yuto’s as well, getting Yuto to move to the center of the bed before laying on top of him, his head on Yuto’s chest.

“I don’t have a weighted blanket here, but you got all three of us.” Yuya grinned, Yuri and Yugo joining the pile on either side of Yuto. Yugo’s arm draped over Yuya’s back, Yuri gently laying his hand on Yuto’s shoulder.

_Guys… Thanks. _Yuto closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuya’s waist. Things weren’t exactly okay for them yet, but they were getting better. Slowly but surely, things could be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the topic of the dimensions fusing with their series counterparts. What happened is that 5Ds was split up from GX and the Original. GX and the Original fused with Fusion around the time when Season 4 of GX was happening. This means that anything beyond…. Syrus inheriting the Cyber Legacy, was stopped due to the fusing. Anything past that point has not happened and will not happen.  
What does that mean for 5Ds? Nothing. Because they fused with Synchro before GX/OG fused with Fusion. So while 5Ds was the future for GX/OG, it is no longer and became its separate thing. History for them is still basically the same though. (and BBT is still canon, but for Jaden, it happened in the middle of Season 4 instead of after) The fusion also caused events of the WRGP and beyond to not happen, other than BBT.  
Atem still being alive and the 3 protagonists getting along. Magic let them stay in touch after BBT, and Atem just told the Afterlife to fuck off. (Magic is also similar to how I have it in NGoS but this is completely unrelated to that series)  
Jack, Crow, Alexis, and Aster. Their different universe selves fused together. So the Jack and Crow from Arc V are foster brothers with Yusei, they remember everything that happened in both dimensions. Poor Alexis though. She got the short end of the stick in all this, remembering not only the interdimensional war of Arc V, but everything that happened in Season 3 of GX. I sorta feel bad about doing that to her.  
Zexal? Nothing because I'm trash and I haven't watched it yet.
> 
> IF YA DON'T WANT A SPOILER FOR THE ARC V MANGA, STOP READING.  
can we talk about how the main villain wants to give Yuto his own body so he can be together with Yuya? Because I just read the manga and... dude. I know the Yu-gi-oh manga has history of brothers being less brotherly and more romantically, but... never that outright. Holy shit.


	2. Don't make bets, kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya expands on his performances, the boys fall even more in love, and Shay will learn someday not to do bets or dares against Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that one of the first warnings I had on the draft for this entire thing was "9/14 Let it be known I want this fic to be more serious than the warnings let on."
> 
> That only lasted 5 days.

“And now, ladies, gentlemen, people of all ages! Time for our next performance!”

Yuto smiled softly, watching Yuya dance across the stage. The music playing was upbeat, getting most of the audience excited for the show as one of the dragons on stage launched Yuya up to Odd-Eyes on a higher up platform.

“I never would’ve thought of using Solid Vision for a performance like this.” Yugo admitted, leaning against the wall next to Yuto. “I’m honestly surprised we’re allowed to have any dragons out in Fusion.”

“Only Odd-Eyes, for now.” Yuto said, never taking his eyes off of Yuya. “Dark Rebellion’s pouting, he loves this routine. But the Alternate Blue-Eyes and Cyber Dragon Drei aren’t doing too bad up there. I think, though, Drei should be replaced with another flyer. Red-Eyes is a popular choice here, and would compliment a Blue-Eyes better. Plus, they’d fit in with the ‘-Eyes’ theme.”

Yugo snorted, smirking at Yuto. “You really put that much thought into Yuya’s performances? You’re so in love it’s almost sickening.”

“That’s my line.” Yuri landed on the other side of Yugo, looking at the other counterparts. “You two missed a meeting with Akaba and Kaiba. Neither are happy about that.”

“Well then, maybe they shouldn’t schedule meetings during our _dear brother’s_ performances.” Yugo stuck his tongue out at his own words. “Seriously, this universe is ruled by a pair who look like twins, but have more kinky sex than we do! Why do we need to put up an act like that here in Fusion?”

“Because the masses are simpleminded fools. And calling us brothers is a lot easier than explaining how Yuya was born in Standard and then the three of us just suddenly appeared at the same time in the other dimensions, and we’re all one fourth of a whole. We all look alike, so parading around as quadruplets isn’t too bad. The girls are doing the same.” Yuri said, standing up straight and snapping his fingers, another dragon appearing on the ground as Yuya jumped down to it.

“And those dragons aren’t Solid Vision, are they?” Yuri looked at Yuto from the corner of his eyes. “Since your bracelet is currently sitting on Akaba’s desk.”

“What?” Yugo looked between Yuri and Yuto. “They’re _real_?!”

Yuto sighed. “Akiza said for me and Shay to practice our summoning outside of duels. But… we couldn’t use our own monsters.” He admitted sheepishly.

Yuri’s smirk was back. “Because if you used your own monsters, who are used to war still, you’d level an entire city.”

Yuto blushed lightly, refusing to look at the other two. It had only happened once, when he summoned Dark Rebellion and a few of Shay’s Raidraptors. While Dark Rebellion had quickly calmed once Clear Wing had joined him, the Raidraptors had only settled after Akiza interfered.

“I didn’t know Duel Spirits could get PTSD…” Yuto groaned.

Clapping from the audience stopped their conversation as they turned their attention back to the stage. It was still set up with different platforms and ropes, Yuya standing on the lowest platform in the center. His outfit had changed from his usual everyday one, looking far more formal in a button-down shirt and darker slacks.

“Now, our last performance of the night.” The spotlights all dimmed, only one staying on over Yuya. “Is one… a bit different from my usual ones.” He winked at the crowd.

“But it’s one I feel like I should do. It fits as a performance. And I have some help with it. So I hope you enjoy it!”

That caught the audience’s attention. Yuya usually performed alone unless in a tag duel. Not counting the monsters that helped during performances.

“Some help? Yuto, what do you know about his he-… Yuto?” Yugo blinked, looking at the spot Yuto had been in just a few seconds before. “Yuri, Yuto’s missing.”

“No he’s not.” Yuri pointed to a darkened part of the stage. “Those little sneaks…”

Yugo’s shout couldn’t be heard over the music starting. Yuya soon joined in, his voice soft as he sang the lyrics.

“I'm happy to, entertain, and share with you.” Yuya’s eyes drifted to the darkest part of the stage as he sang, smiling softly as the platform raised up, leading him up to a swing. “It's hard to say how your own thoughts can hurt you.”

“I'm gonna let them stare. They feel like me out there. So welcome to the show.” With his words, fireworks began to appear on-stage. Solid Vision, Yuri noticed the field going up as Odd-Eyes appeared on stage.

But he wasn’t alone.

“I know I have my flaws. I pay the price but I'm grateful.” Another voice joined Yuya’s on stage as Yuto walked out into a softer spotlight and on to one of the platforms that was raising up to met the one Yuya was on. “You're letting me be myself. The good and the bad.”

Yugo and Yuri stared in shock. _Okay, I knew Yuya could sing. But Yuto? _Yuri was impressed.

_He’s doing the deep voice. Yuri, I think I’m falling in love. _Yugo grabbed Yuri’s arm.

“Bring on all the lights. Let it shine on you. We're together here tonight. Welcome to the show. Welcome to my life.” Yuya and Yuto sang together, standing on the same platform as more fireworks shot off, sparking like stars around them as Dark Rebellion joined Odd-Eyes in flying around their duelists.

_So much for our cover as brothers._ Yuri snorted as Yugo clung to him.

“Yuya’s so much like Yusho, it’s scary sometimes.”

The fusion duelist didn’t bat an eye at the new voice next to them. “Mother.” He smirked, seeing Yoko. “And where is _daddy dearest_?”

Yoko laughed. “Who do you think is setting off all the fireworks?” She asked, watching Yuya and Yuto dance on stage. “Yusho did the same thing to me. Got me to go up on stage and sing with him. Of course, I was three months pregnant with Yuya at the time. So I bet Yuto’s having a much easier experience.”

“He looks pretty comfortable up there.” Yuri noticed. Usually the three of them stayed out of the spotlight, unless it was in a duel, happy to let Yuya have the audience to himself. “You know what brought this on?”

“I'm gonna let them stare. I'm gonna let you in. I'm gonna let them in.” The two on stage sang, and Yuri looked surprised at the wave of affection that traveled over their bonds.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Yoko said. “Yusho did the exact same thing, right down to the dancing monsters, to tell our friends we were dating. This performance is their big ‘fuck you’ to the whole ‘quadruplets’ thing.”

Yuri nodded, impressed by their bold way of revealing their relationship. The crowd was eating it up too. “I never did ask if you were alright with this whole relationship and your son being gay thing. Duel Academy was… not so favorable on that topic.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Yoko smirked. “If you think this family of performers is any sort of straight or unsupportive, then you’re _terribly_ wrong. The notches on my bedpost don’t discriminate on gender, and one time, before we were dating, I caught Yusho backstage at one of his performances with a couple of magicians.”

Yugo paled. “I did not need to hear that about the parent figures here.” He muttered.

“Oh no, do go on.” Yuri grinned. “Payback for Yugo telling Rin some stuff in _great_ detail.”

Yoko laughed as the performance came to an end, gasping and taking pictures when Yuya pulled Yuto in for a deep kiss on stage. “Look at my babies! This is so going in the picture album!”

Yuri and Yugo shared a soft smile, looking at their counterparts. The crowd’s cheering drowned out anything else that Yoko was trying to say as the two decided to sneak down to the stage, meeting Yuya and Yuto as they walked off, holding each other’s hands tightly.

Yuri said nothing as they headed backstage, but tugged Yuya into a deep, claiming kiss. “You sneaks.” He smirked against Yuya’s lips.

“We wanted to surprise you and Yugo.” Yuya smiled into the kiss. “And… I…”

_I have a different song, for each of us. But I know you aren’t comfortable on stage. _He admitted softly, blushing with Yuri continuing to kiss him.

_Okay, that’s too sweet._ Yugo was pressed against his back now, nuzzling his neck as Yuto took off their headsets. “And your performance was amazing!”

“Alright boys, back off.” All three jumped away from Yuya, making Yusho laugh as he walked in. “Well, your plan worked out perfectly. However, now there are two unimpressed CEOs waiting outside.”

“Oops! I forgot to tell them I was doing that last part of the performance…” Yuya grinned cheekily.

Yuto rolled his eyes. He didn’t think for a second that Yuya had any plans to tell Kaiba or Akaba about their duet before it happened. The two had decided on the cover of brothers to give Yuri immunity from any trials, saying that he was working on Akaba’s orders to keep his brothers safe.

Well, they would just twist that a bit. Brothers, lovers, ether one would work. Not like anyone would really pay that much attention.

Yusho chuckled, their father not falling for Yuya’s act either. “Just be careful, Yuya. It still isn’t safe. We’re hoping for the best, but it’s still possible for those who followed the Professor to still be out there, or a new threat entirely.” He warned.

“I know dad. I promise, we’ll be careful.” Yuya sobered quickly. He knew there was still danger, and not just from any Duel Academy stragglers. Some people wanted those who had been with Duel Academy punished as well. And that included Sora and Yuri.

He felt Yugo’s arm wrap around his waist, grabbing Yuri’s hand on his other side. “We’re laying low while we’re here in Fusion, and we’ve been avoiding Heartland altogether. Synchro’s more accepting of refuges who want nothing more to do with their Duel Academy training.” Yugo explained.

“And Standard keeps a careful eye on anyone coming from Fusion.” Yusho told them.

The boys all looked down. “I… I thought things would be better once the war was over.” Yuya whispered.

“They are better.” Yuto said softly, taking Yuya’s hand. His eyes had a tired look to them, reminding them of the horrors Yuto had seen before going to Standard and meeting Yuya and Zuzu. “Believe me… this is far better than it was.”

“But there’s still a long way to go.” Yuri added. “The Professor and Duel Academy left deep scars, it’ll take more than just a few months for things to heal.”

They were quiet, until Yusho chuckled softly, patting Yuri and Yuto on their shoulders. “Alright. No sadness tonight! Come on, I brought some drinks to celebrate a performance well-done! Non-alcoholic, of course. You four are still too young!”

Yuto smirked. “You say that like some of us have never drank before.” He said, wrapping his arms around Yuya as the other duelist snuggled up against his chest happily.

“No way, you have?” Yuya asked.

“Alcohol was sometimes the only painkiller we could get our hands on.”

_Was it alcohol that led to you and Shay fu-_

_How about we don’t bring that up. I’ll never hear the end of it from Psycho Cabbage if he finds out._ Yuto kissed the top of Yuya’s head, ignoring the curiosity radiating over their bond from the other two. “How about we talk about Yugo locking lips with Yusei the first time he had alcohol.”

_Oh you little traitor._ Yugo glared at Yuto, trying not to let his fear show at the threatening aura around Yuri. _It was ONE TIME, before we all got together! And Yusei turned me down VERY quickly._

_Yeah, then Akiza and Jack threatened to castrate you for touching their husband._ Yuto laughed, accepting the glass of sparkling grape juice from their father.

“Alright, enough mind-speak you four.” Yusho laughed. “Have a little party before the wardens come in!”

“It’s a bit late for that.” Kaiba’s cold voice came from the doorway. “I thought we agreed-“

Yuya looked over at him. “Yugi and the Pharaoh look like twins, but plenty of people see them kissing. Syrus looks innocent, but some of the interaction he has with Zane is _so_ not brotherly.”

_Zane is going to murder you if he finds out you’re suggesting something like that._ Yuri raised an eyebrow at Yuya. _And he could actually do it. He knows where to hide bodies._

“Jack and Yusei are foster brothers, and it’s no secret that they were caught in the elevator to your building three weeks ago.”

_In their defense, there’s no legal papers saying they’re foster brothers._ Yugo chuckled.

“So I doubt anyone is going to bat an eye if you say we’re brothers, but then we go and kiss.” Yuya finished with a grin. “Besides, some people actually like that stuff. So the way I see it, we’re making ourselves more likable!”

Yuto groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead. “Yuya, more people don’t like that than people that actually do. So you’re aiming at a small target audience there…”

Kaiba just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Declan walked in. “The target audience of who likes you does not matter. It is more for your safety that you act as brothers due to other circumstances beyond our control.” Declan explained. “It’s public knowledge that two of you were Lancers. The other two being Yuri, who had worked for Duel Academy, and Yuto, who was presumed dead for the entire war after coming to Standard.”

“Seeing that you four look alike, saying that Yuri was a spy to help his brothers is most beneficial. And we can simply say that Yuto was recovering in a private hospital in Standard.” He added.

“Then just say they’re adopted!” Yusho laughed. “It’s mostly true, anyway. Yoko’s just having to jump through so many hoops to get the paperwork finished to make it legal.”

He looked more serious. “Then, no one will be harming my sons. The war is _over_. Duel Academy was stopped, and all four stood against Leo Akaba. Multiple witnesses can attest to that. Isn’t that right, Declan?”

Declan pushed up his glasses. “That is correct. However, these witnesses would be hard to prove to the masses, given that three of the four were spirits at the time.”

“Then it would be even easier to prove innocence.” Kaiba interrupted. “Fusion knows of magic, specifically those in Domino City. I still say they keep this cover story, however.”

“We’ll keep the adoption story.” Yusho offered.

Yuya sat down, happily drinking his juice as his father spoke to the two CEOs about what they were going to do. Yuto soon joined him, curling his arm over Yuya’s shoulders. Yuya leaned into his side with a soft, content sigh.

_You were amazing on stage, Yuto._ Yuya nuzzled into his shoulder, smiling.

_I was so nervous about it. But Dark Rebellion didn’t give me a chance to back out. And I didn’t want to leave you on stage all alone._ Yuto admitted.

_I’m glad you didn’t. Your voice was incredible._

_I’m glad I didn’t too. I’m happy I was able to sing with you._ Yuto smiled softly at Yuya.

His smiled slowly turned into a grin. _And, we caught it on camera, right?_

Yuya grinned back at him. _Oh yes. Know what that means?_

They had captured the attention of Yugo and Yuri once again with their conversation. And both Yuto and Yuya, at the same time, announced; “Shay has to get the Raidraptor tattoo now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Yuya and Yuto use here is Welcome To The Show by Adam Lambert. I highly suggest it because 1. It fits Yuya. It really does. And 2. It's an amazing song in it's own right. Adam Lambert usually has some more sexual songs (For Your Entertainment, If I Had You, etc.) but Welcome To The Show doesn't feel like that. It's a bit heavier, a bit more emotional feeling, it's a very good song.
> 
> Once again, this was totally just an excuse to have some cute Yuya/Yuto stuff. This fic IS Yuya/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri, but roughly 80% of the time they do split up to be Yuya/Yuto and Yugo/Yuri here. I do want to write some Yuya/Yuri, Yuto/Yuri, Yuya/Yugo, and Yugo/Yuto stuff for this too though.


	3. The start of this AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we take a look at how this AU starts? The Produce gets separated, Shay needs a new off button, Celina is Done, Yugi is pretty scary in his own way, and someone needs to get a grave ready for Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I have a flashback in the first chapter?
> 
> ...I failed at following that flashback AT ALL. Other than Yuya and Yuto's separation anxiety.
> 
> Oh, and if you like Aster.... I'm not sorry about what happens.

It happened so suddenly. One second, Yuya was standing there. Leo and Zarc both defeated, the latter before he could truly come to be. Everyone was safe. Zuzu standing off to the side with Lulu and Rin, Celina standing protectively in front of them with Shay and Declan. Riley clinging to Crow, him and Alexis holding their duel disks ready. But the fight was finally over.

Something else had happened though. Yuya panted, barely holding himself up as Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri appeared next to him. The three spirits looking to be in the same shape as Yuya.

_It’s over. We stopped them._ Yuto said.

_Then why do I feel like I’m gonna die again?_ Yugo groaned, glaring at the spot Leo Akaba had stood in before.

_Something isn’t right. We shouldn’t be here, to put it bluntly. _Yuri pointed out. _If we’re all part of a whole, our souls should have been completely absorbed… but we weren’t._

_Maybe… because we stopped Zarc._ Yuya fell to his knees, hearing the girls shout, but unable to make out anything they were saying. _We couldn’t fully fuse…_

_Yuya? You need to rest._ Yuto looked at him, ignoring the stare from Shay as he knelt down next to Yuya. _Come on, switch with one of us. You’ve used a lot of energy, it’ll be easier for you to recover as a spirit._

“Yuya, Yuto, we need to get out of here.” Shay said, taking a step towards them. He was stopped, Declan holding his arm out in front of the XYZ duelist.

“Wait. Something isn’t right here.” Declan warned. “I’m sure you can feel it too.”

_Something isn’t right?_ Yuya groaned. _Yeah… it feel like I got hit by a train…_

But Declan had a point. Yuya didn’t feel like everything was alright. His entire body ached, even his own soul ached. And the others weren’t fairing much better. There was something… something tugging at them.

There was no time to think it over as the room began to shake. Yuya was distantly aware of someone screaming, but his head felt like it was splitting open, leaning him groaning as he fell to the floor. It wasn’t just the room shaking, it felt as if the entire dimension was shuddering violently.

_What’s… going on? _Yuto gasped in pain.

_Did we… break the universe? _Yugo grimaced, hardly able to stay standing.

_No… something else… big is happening._ Yuri fell down to his knees.

There was a bright flash of light, making Yuya cry out as he screwed his eyes shut tight, then silence. No one said anything, even as the light disappeared.

And Yuya… panicked.

_Yuto? Yugo, Yuri! Where are you?! Guys?!_ His body felt lighter, silence echoing in his head. _Guys!_

They were gone.

Yuya couldn’t feel any of the other three. But as he tried to shakily push himself up, he collapsed, something falling across his side and making him groan as two more things fell on him. Was the room falling apart? He couldn’t hear _anyone_, until the thing that had landed on him first let out a soft groan.

He knew that voice.

“Y-Yuto?” Yuya gasped. There, laying across his side, was his XYZ counterpart. Looking much like he did the day he fought against Yugo and lost. But he wasn’t the only one.

Yugo was the first to recover, sitting up slowly and looking around. “H-Huh? Why’s everyone staring at us?” He blinked in confusion. “I know Shay and Declan can see us…”

“You idiot… maybe it’s because we’re solid!” Yuri growled from underneath Yugo. “But _you_ won’t be for long if you don’t _get off of me!_”

“Yuya…” Yuto breathed out, ignoring the other two and staring at Yuya as he struggled to at least sit up.

Yuto was right in front of him, living, breathing, he was _alive_, not just a spirit any longer. Yuya could hardly believe it…

But he could believe the look in Yuto’s eyes. He was sure his own mimicked the look. Yuya was suddenly all too aware of how _empty_ he felt. His heart hammering in his chest felt too loud in the silence in his head. He was _alone_, even with Yuto still draped over him.

He was alone… and he could easily lose Yuto again. The duel against Yugo flashed in his mind, seeing their friends carded, watching Yuto disappear. He was beginning to panic, and so was Yuto.

Giving up on sitting up, Yuya flipped over on his back, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuto. The other boy was warm, Yuya could _touch_ him, and Yuto was touching him too, his arms around Yuya’s neck, his breath against Yuya’s collarbone. But the anxiety was still there. They weren’t together, not in the way they had grown used to over the past year.

“Yuto, you’re here… y-you’re…” Yuya sniffled, clinging to Yuto.

“I’m here. We all are.” Yuto whispered back, burying his face in Yuya’s chest.

Being separate again felt like torture. Everything was too much, everyone was staring at them, two people were coming towards them.

“Guys, I wouldn’t if I were you…” Alexis voice sounded hesitant, and off. Yuya frowned. Their friend sounded… older, more guarded than she ever had. He turned his face towards her, holding Yuto even tighter.

She _looked_ different. And she wasn’t the only one. Alexis looked softer, more relaxed but more wary as the same time. Her gaze was sharp, but understanding. Tired but still overly alert. Next to her, Crow seemed much the same. There were some physical differences, he looked to have more muscle, but still lithe in overall shape. His eyes seemed puzzled, as if he wasn’t sure what exactly had happened for a while now. He was just as guarded as Alexis.

“Zuzu, Shay, leave ‘em be for now!” His voice was more commanding too. “We got friends coming to us, let them get their bearings.”

It was enough to stop both of them, for now, the two sharing a look of confusion.

“So I’m not imagining it…” Yuya turned his head as Yuto moved on top of him again, pressing their foreheads together before laying his head on Yuya’s shoulder. Yuya hid his face against the crook of Yuto’s neck, feeling the anxiety rise up again before falling back down. Yuto’s cape hid them from view mostly, something Yuya took advantage of as his hands slipped under Yuto’s shirt, resting against his back.

He didn’t move when he heard shuffling close by, barely turning his head as a hand carded through his hair. It was Yuri, he realized, seeing the flash of purple. “You two are shaking.” Yuri whispered softly, holding up his duel disk as if he were ready for a fight.

But he could hardly even hold himself in a sitting position, Yuya noticed. The hand in his hair was trembling too. And Yugo was leaning on Yuri, eyes drifting around the room.

“Rin?” Yugo whispered.

“Yugo!” Rin finally slipped past Declan, hurrying past Zuzu and Shay to fall down next to Yugo, taking his face in her hands and looking him over. “Gods you’re freezing! Both of you are!” She realized as she pressed the back of her hand to Yuri’s cheek, not flinching as he weakly batted her away.

“Whatever just happened must have caused them to separate back into four fully.” Declan realized. “That energy outburst, it was like magic.”

“Not _like_ magic, it _is_ magic.” Alexis said. “It’s… a _very_ long story. And I’m not entirely sure what happened. But if this feeling I have is what I think it is… our explanation is about to come crashing through the doorway in a few minutes.”

“Explanations can wait, these four are freezing cold! Even Yuya is!” Rin fretted. Yugo leaned happily into the hand still on his cheek, looking much like a puppy with Rin paying attention to him.

“I don’t care if they’re icicles. Move away from them, Rin.” Shay’s voice was just as cold as Yuya realized they all felt. He turned his head again, seeing Shay glaring at them.

Not at _them_, just at _Yuri_.

“Shay-“ Rin began.

Shay’s gaze narrowed. “Move. He’s the one who started all this! The one who kidnapped you and Lulu! And I bet the one that killed Yuto too.”

Yuri grimaced, trying to stand and hide any weakness, but falling back down next to Yuya.

“Hold up! Yuri wasn’t even there for my duel against Yuto! He killed me, not Yuto! That was m….” Yugo trailed off with a squeak as Shay glared at him too.

_Shay’s pissed…_ Yuya realized quickly. He was letting anger control his actions, finally facing the two people who had taken his sister and best friend from him. _But it’s not their fault!_

“I don’t care how they came back here, but maybe it’s best some souls stay gone!”

“That’s _enough_!” Yuto voice was ragged, breaking off into a cough as he struggled to try and lift himself up, slowly managing to sit up but not moving off of Yuya’s waist. “Shay, _back down._ Yugo and Yuri are to be left alone.”

“Is that really wise?” Sylvio was whispering, but it echoed in the silence that followed Shay and Yuto’s words. “I mean, Yuri did try to card most of us. And Yugo _actually_ killed Yuto?”

Some of their friends seemed to hesitate at Sylvio’s words. Yuya’s eyes widened as he realized some of them actually _agreed _with Shay. He sat up slowly, his hands never stopped touching Yuto as he did, moving from his back to his thighs. But one did move from Yuto, to grab Yuri’s wrist as their Fusion counterpart tried to raise his duel disk in defense.

“Shay stop!” Lulu rushed over, not hesitating to put herself between her brother and the four on the floor. “You heard what Yuto said, and we’re all _fine_! We’re here, that’s what matters.”

“It’s not, Lulu!” Shay glared at her. “What about everyone else that _monster_ hurt! Our friends, our family, our _home_. He’s just as guilty as the rest of the Obelisk Force!”

Yuya saw Sora and Aster wince out of the corner of his eye. How long would it take for Shay’s anger to turn on them too? If they hadn’t split… would that anger turn on Yuya as well? He would still have Yuto as a part of himself, unreachable to Shay, Yugo and Yuri would be with him as well.

There was nothing the four could really do to fight back. Yuto was trembling, just the strain of sitting up was too much. Yuya was much the same. Yuri lowered his gaze to the ground, taking Shay’s words without showing any emotions. Yugo was leaning heavily on Rin as she glared back at Shay.

Crow stepped forward too, and Yuya was relieved to see him stepping between Shay and Lulu, ready to play peacekeeper again. “Come on Shay, do we really gotta do this? The four of them can hardly even sit up! You really gonna stoop to a level Obelisk Force decided to go to? Attacking people while they’re down?”

He hesitated, Yuya hoped Shay would listen. His hope turned to fear as Shay raised his duel disk, summoning two Tribute Lanius.

“Move.” Shay stared down Crow and Lulu. “We agreed Obelisk Force would be punished for what they did. And their Pawn can be punished too.”

“They’re not part of Obelisk Force.” Crow stared back at Shay, moving Lulu behind him before ushering her back away from Shay. “They’re part of Yuya, which also means they’re part of Yuto. You really gonna attack your best friend?”

“My monsters know not to attack Yuto. But if you stand in their way, then they’ll attack you instead!”

The two birds screeched, diving down at Crow but splitting away at the last second, aiming for their true targets.

“Black-Winged Dragon! Stop those two sparrows!” Crow called out, putting a card down on his duel disk.

Vice-like limbs gripped the two monsters, stopping them from reaching Yugo and Yuri. On Crow’s arm appeared a glowing mark, looking much like a dragon’s tail. Yuya looked at him in shock. He had no idea what that mark was, or what the dragon he had just summoned was either.

“Cyber Blader! Help protect them!” Alexis’s monster appeared in front of them, another one Yuya didn’t recognize.

“A fusion monster?” Shay snarled. “So you’re with _them_ now?”

Alexis stepped forward. “Shay that’s _not_ what’s going on. Trust me, things are about to get even more complicated.”

“Tell me you don’t mean _he’s_ coming here.” Aster muttered, trying to hide further behind a few other people who had gathered around.

“It doesn’t matter! They’re with Obelisk Force, and if you two won’t do anything I will! Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon!”

“Cyber End Dragon, stop that bird in it’s tracks!”

Yuya watched with wide eyes as a three-headed mechanical dragon wrapped itself around Ultimate Falcon, bringing it to the ground with enough force to further damage the floor, keeping it away from everyone as the serpent-like dragon hissed.

“Zane!” Alexis sounded surprised and relieved at the same time, looking at the man standing in the doorway. Dressed in all black, with dark teal hair and sharp eyes, the man looked like danger, catching Shay’s attention immediately.

_Where was he when we were fighting Obelisk Force?_ Yuya looked from him to the dragon. _Wait… that’s a fusion dragon too! Is he with Obelisk Force?_

“Well, this wasn’t what I was expecting to find when Jaden dragged us here.” The man- Zane, Yuya heard Alexis call him- walked into the room. Yuya saw Aster’s eyes widen as he tried to back away even father, his back hitting the wall. “A new Duel Academy shows up, Alexis goes missing, and I walk in on an execution?”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that.” Alexis admitted. “Where’s Jaden?”

“Busy. Seems he put us in the middle of a warzone. Kaiba isn’t too happy about that, neither are the Pharaoh and King. Syrus and Atticus are dueling outside, Blair’s helping with the wounded. Magical outburst?”

“Of a sort. I think it was on your… our… oh that’s going to be confusing. On your end. That caused a few things to merge together.” Alexis said.

Yuya began to calm down, looking more curious now. Alexis seemed to know Zane well, treating him like a friend. Except he could see Shay getting more and more angry by the second.

They were saved from his next outburst though as Celina’s fist slammed into his stomach. “We _really_ need to retrain him to have an off button that won’t risk internal bleeding.” She muttered as Shay fell unconscious on the floor. “Alexis? Mind giving us a short explanation so we can get out _before the ceiling collapses_.”

“Okay long story short, that magical outburst? Was our dimensions fusing with another universe.” Alexis explained quickly. “I don’t know exactly how, but I know I have two sets of memories in my head. One from here and one from there.”

“Ditto.” Crow nodded. “Jack and Aster probably do too.”

“Aster?” Zane looked around, glaring at the pro duelist. “You mean, _commander-in-chief_ of part of this war?” Aster flinched back.

“No time Zane. Celina’s right, we need to get out of here _now._” Alexis said turning to help Rin get Yugo on his feet. Between the two of them, they had to support him fully.

Yugo groaned, the movement of standing was painful. “Why do we feel like this?”

“Because we were four people in one body before. We could evenly disperse pain between four souls… which led to us taking a few risky chances that we are now paying for.” Yuri leaned more on Yuya and Yuto with Yugo standing.

“Come on, up you go.” Crow lifted Yuri up, draping the smaller’s arm carefully over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Yuri’s back as Lulu moved to help him. “Where’s Jack at?”

“If he’s the tall blond, he’s fighting outside.” Zane answered. “Chazz was with him, last I saw.” He called his monster back, Alexis and Crow doing the same as Zane summoned a different one. “Chimeratech Fortress Dragon! Hold up the ceiling!”

“Yuya!” Zuzu rushed over, standing next to him and Yuto. “Come on Sylvio! Declan! Help us out!” She said as Celina lifted Shay up.

Sylvio hesitated, looking warily at Yuri.

“Get your ass over here _now_ Sawatari. Gong! Get Riley and Sora out of here!” Zuzu ordered.

“Oh why do I always have to do the heavy lifting?” Sylvio huffed, yelping when the large metal dragon snarled at him. “On my way!” He hurried over to Zuzu, helping her lift up Yuto but realizing their first dilemma. “Look, we can’t carry you both!” He protested when Yuto refused to let go of Yuya’s hand as he caught it from his thigh.

There was a flash of fear in Yuto’s eyes as they tried to separate them. The look mirrored in Yuya’s eyes.

“Oh for fuck’s sake- Jaden!” Alexis yelled out the door, blinking in surprise when Neos appeared in front of her. “Can you carry Yuto and Yuya?” She nodded back to the two.

Yuya’s eyes widened as he looked at the alien, who had no trouble lifting both him and Yuto up. “We need to move, quickly.” Declan said, helping Celina with Shay once Neos had the two counterparts.

Zane nodded. “Down the hall, to the right. There’s a makeshift medical center. Blair’s waiting there.”

Yuya squeezed Yuto’s hand tightly as the group made their way out. Crow, Declan, Celina, and Lulu looking around, making sure no one would stop them. He had so many questions, many that he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to. _This is so exhausting… I don’t think I can take much more of this._

_…I don’t think I can either._ Came a hesitated reply, Yuya looked at Yuto, shocked to hear his voice in his head again. _Yuya… our bond is still there._

Yuya relaxed with that realization, but tensed as they turned the corner Zane told them to.

The fighting was still going on. Half of the corridor had been blasted away, leaving a large hole for everyone to look out of. Even with Leo Akaba gone, some of Obelisk Force was still fighting. Their monsters clashing with ones that were familiar to the Lancers.

But plenty more monsters were unfamiliar to most of them. Yuya watched a pure white dragon taking on a five headed fusion one, two black dragons fighting alongside the white one. A dark machine-like dragon cut through one of Obelisk Forces monsters, a heavily armored dinosaur following it. They were winning. With Leo gone, they would win.

_But at what cost?_ Yuya turned his head away, not wanting to watch. Dueling was supposed to be fun, not a warzone.

“Come on.” Crow muttered, lifting Yuri up more. “We’ve all seen that before. Some of us more than once.”

“Majestic Red Dragon, put a stop to this once and for all!”

Crow hissed as his arm lit up again. “Dammit Jack. Can you not do that right now? Fucking reckless bastard.” He led the way to a large room that seemed to be spared from the fighting and rubble. Inside were a few people, including a small girl with dark hair going between three beds, checking on three people sitting on each one.

“Blair! We need help.” Alexis said, guiding Yugo over to the other side of the room. She helped him on to one of the beds before helping Crow and Lulu move Yuri next to him on the bed. On the next bed Neos sat Yuya and Yuto down before disappearing.

Blair threw an exasperated glance over at Alexis. “_Everyone_ needs help! So put the strange guy down and pick up some bandages or something! I swear if Jaden thinks I’m going to be the go-to medic of this little band of misfits, I’ll punch him.”

Alexis smiled softly, shaking her head. “Where are the blankets, Blair? We have a case of souls forcibly separating and they aren’t warming up fast enough, on top of being injured. We’re _all_ injured… I hope there’s enough bandages…”

“There will be.” The gruff voice came from farther in the room, where a tall, muscular man with blond hair was patching up a smaller man. The smaller’s hair was spiked up, save for his blonde bangs. “Yugi’s called in reinforcements.”

“Do you need help, Alexis?” The smaller man jumped up, walking over and looking at the four male counterparts. “Oh… Let me handle them. You go get patched up yourself.” He touched a scrape on Alexis’s arm, making her hiss in pain.

“If you’re sure, Yugi.” Alexis nodded. Yugi smiled, taking her spot in front of Yugo.

He looked around. “The rest of you go get patched up! If you don’t need healed, then go outside and help. I didn’t expect that merge to leave us in the middle of a warzone. I hope Yusei’s having an easier time in his position…” He murmured softly.

“I’ll go out to help. If only to keep Jack from getting himself killed.” Crow rolled his eyes. “Sylvio! You’re with me. You wanna be a hero, then you can do the work.”

Zuzu jumped up. “I’m coming with too!” A few others agreed as well, leaving with Crow.

Yuya winced when Yuto leaned fully on him, the other panting slightly. “This really hurts…” Yuto managed to say. He was shivering, holding his side. Yuya looked down, gasping in horror.

“Yuto! Your side!” There was a tear in his shirt, blood staining the green fabric and Yuto’s hand.

“Take it easy.” Yugi soothed, moving over to Yuto. “Here, move your hand. I can fix that quickly.” He gently pried Yuto’s hand off of his side, frowning at how chilled he felt.

Yugi snapped his fingers, warmth suddenly spreading through the four. It was enough to make Yuri relax, leaning on Yugo and trying to get more warmth from the boy. “That happens when you go from being a soul sharing a body back to your own body. I was cold for weeks after Atem and I split.” Yugi said, examining the cut on Yuto’s side.

“When you and… you know what we…” Yuya watched, amazed as Yugi traced the cut, sealing it shut with ease.

It was like- no, it _was_ magic. Like Alexis said, and Yuya could feel it around them.

“I know the signs.” Yugi smiled. “Now, let’s get you four settled down. You stopped their leader, didn’t you? Let us take care of the rest.”

His voice was kind and warm, lulling Yuya to relax as Yuto leaned against him again. Soon after a blanket was draped over their shoulders, Yugi urging them to lay down before doing the same for Yuri and Yugo.

_Why am I stuck sharing a bed with _him_? Why can’t I have my own bed?_ Yuri’s grumbling voice drifted through Yuya’s mind.

_Conserving space. And to stay warm._ Yuya sleepily answered. The warmth of the blanket, the warmth coming from Yuto, Yuto’s heartbeat, all were making him realize just how exhausted he was.

_…Great, so we’re all connected still. Joy._

_At least we’re not in danger of being murdered by birdbrain._ Yugo pointed out, laying back on the bed and making no effort in moving away from Yuri. Shay was on a bed further away from them, the tall man from before working on stitching up a few deep cuts on him. _Think the big guy can just knock him out again if he tries to kill us in our sleep?_

“Enough talking.” Yugi’s gentle voice shocked the four of them. “Yes, I know what you’re doing. Atem and I have the same connection. Sleep. Nothing will happen, the room is heavily guarded.”

There was a growl from a dragon outside, seeming to agree with Yugi. In the back of his mind, Yuya could hear Odd-Eyes chirping curiously. _Not now Odd-Eyes… play later…_

If his dragon answered, Yuya didn’t hear it, drifting off to sleep at last.

* * *

When Yuya woke up, he felt warm. Curled up against another body. That wasn’t too odd, hiding out with the others, it was common for them to sleep close together. But the body didn’t feel like Crow or Shay, or soft enough to be one of the girls…

There were fingers carding through his hair, careful of any tangles. Right, they were in Fusion. His hair probably had blood in it, not that it would be noticeable. Yuri had done a number on him, but there was no time to wash up. He half expected a tired reply to that thought.

But one never came.

Yuya gasped, eyes flying open in panic. _Yuri! Yugo! Yuto!_ His mind screamed.

“It’s okay, Yuya, it’s alright, they’re right here.” The hand carding through his hair stopped as Yuya looked around frantically. “Look down.”

Yuya did, looking at who he had been laying on. “Yuto…” He breathed out, laying his head back down on Yuto’s chest.

He had a heartbeat again. Yuto was alive. But Yuya shivered.

“It’s alright.” Yugi soothed. “You’ve been asleep for a few hours.”

Yuya looked around, happy to find two shapes on the bed next to their’s. Blue and purple hair sticking out of the blanket, showing just how close Yugo and Yuri were laying. Rin sat in the chair next to them, bandaging up her hand while Celina sat at her feet, gently putting gauze on a wound on her leg.

He could hear soft voices on their other side. Zuzu was speaking to someone, she sounded alright. And there was something else warm by his head.

Yuya turned his head, only to be greeted by brown fur. His brow knit in confusion as he blinked.

Yugi giggled. “Sorry. The Kuriboh wanted to help, and I figured it was best for them to help warm you guys up.”

There were two Kuriboh on Yuya’s bed. Kuriboh, and Yuya’s own Kuriborder. And two over on the other bed; Kuribon and Winged Kuriboh. Each one seemed to be fast asleep, much like the three others were.

Yuya groaned, trying to move to sit up. Yugi moved to help him, getting Kuriboh out of the way so Yuya could sit next to Yuto, he never moved his hand off of the XYZ duelist. Once he was sitting up, propped up against the headboard of the hospital bed with a pillow, Yuya looked around.

There were more people, ones Yuya didn’t recognize, allies and enemies alike. The small girl, Blair, was rushing around, checking on everyone with Alexis, and surprisingly Riley as well. The child was helping carry blankets to everyone who came in. Shay was still out cold on the bed on Yuya and Yuto’s other side, looking somewhat peaceful, though his chest and stomach were covered with bandages.

“He was injured pretty badly.” Yugi told Yuya.

“Who… are you?” Yuya finally asked, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded and taking the bottle of water Yugi offered him gratefully.

Yugi smiled softly. “That’s too long of a story for now. All you need to know right now is that I’m a friend, and one of the true leaders of… Fusion, your friends called it?”

“He’s a universe traveler.” Celina spoke up from the floor. “Yugi, a guy who looks like his twin but is actually his husband, and Alexis’s fiancé are in charge of Fusion now. Synchro and XYZ are getting a change of leadership too.” She looked over the gauze on Lulu’s leg, making sure it was secure.

“But Standard, for now, is under your father’s leadership, and Declan’s.”

“My father…” Yuya murmured. “Then… he’s alright?”

Yugi nodded. “Yusho’s helping Atem and Jaden for now. The fighting’s dying down finally… but there were some complications.” He hesitated. “Your friend, Sora.”

Yuya felt cold again when Yugi said that. “Sora? Wh…what happened to him?”

“We aren’t sure, but I think his mind couldn’t handle everything going on. He started attacking everyone, not caring who he hit.” Yugi explained. “He’s sedated for now. We had to. Jaden thinks something’s wrong mentally.”

“Shay’s been sedated too. And his cards are with me.” Lulu said quietly. “But Sora… he isn’t okay.”

Yuya looked worriedly over to where Sora was, not surprised to find Dennis sitting in the chair next to the bed. What did surprise him, was the handcuffs on both of them.

“Why…”

“The handcuffs?” Yugi guessed sadly. “A compromise. Some of the resistance… shares Shay’s views. The handcuffs are for their safety. There’s… been enough death. If people defect from Duel Academy and truly mean it, believe me I want them to go free too. But some…” He looked towards the doorway.

Yuya did too, just in time to see Zane dragging Aster in, his hand gripped Aster’s hair tightly. “Zane! I’m sorry! Honestly I am! I just- I thought he was right!”

Zane tossed him on the floor, ignoring the other duelist’s groan of pain. “You thought _invading_ another dimension was _right_? You thought leading them, ordering the deaths of _thousands_ was right? You abused me, _stalked _me, tried to abuse Jaden, then you do _this_ here?” Zane glared.

“Zane this is a hospital not an interrogation room.” Yugi looked unimpressed at the angry man’s display, raising an eyebrow as Zane glared at him.

Yuya shivered. Shay glaring was scary, but Zane’s glare was downright frightful. It was murderous, making Yuya move closer to Yuto and grateful Yuto was still sleeping through the commotion. And Yugi… was _completely unfazed by it_.

“Good. Because when I’m through with this piece of shit, he’s going to need life support.” Zane growled, glaring back down at Aster, who whimpered in fear. “I don’t care if you had a _change of heart_ in the middle of the war. That’s how you act. The wrong side’s losing so you try to buddy up to the winning side.”

“And then the merge happens, you remember _everything_ and try to flee like a coward.”

Zane didn’t move as a roll of bandages slammed into the side of his head, falling uselessly down on the floor. “Zane! Quit making Aster scared enough to wet himself and do something useful!” Blair snapped, walking over and glaring up at him.

_He’s gonna kill her._ Yuya stared in horror as Zane looked down at Blair.

“Jaden’s bringing Syrus in, he was hurt when some of the attacks caused part of this torture castle to come down. His ankle was badly twisted.” Blair said, snatching the bandages up off the floor. “Just handcuff Aster and put him over by Sora and Dennis! Yugi’s orders!”

Yuya wasn’t sure who Syrus was, but his name seemed to snap Zane out of his anger. With another growl, Zane lifted Aster up by the collar of his shirt, tossing him into the chair next to Sora’s bed.

“Rafael? Can you handcuff him? Zane would probably chop his hands off.” Yugi asked as Zane stalked back over. “Zane, you need to calm down. We’ll handle Aster, you focus on Syrus. Your heart can’t take a large-scale battle like that, so we need you as a guard.”

Yugi’s attention turned back to Yuya and Yuto as Yuto coughed, slowly opening his eyes. “Yuya…?”

“I’m right here.” Yuya said softly, squeezing Yuto’s hand before laying back down next to him. He looked at Yuto as the other turned to face him, his eyes soft with a smile on his face.

“You are here… I thought it was a dream.” Yuto admitted, pressing his forehead against Yuya’s and closing his eyes. Yuya closed his eyes as well, smiling softly.

“It’s not a dream, you’re back.” He squeezed Yuto’s hand again.

It was so easy to forget anyone else was there as Yuto wrapped his arms around Yuya, pulling him close. Yuya’s hands gripped Yuto’s shirt over his chest, feeling him breathe in and out, in and out, a rhythm Yuya soon found himself copying. He was sure he heard Yugi moving over to Yugo and Yuri, and could vaguely feel the two stirring through the bond that was still between them. But nothing else mattered to him at the present moment.

Not with Yuto right there with him. More than just a spirit, someone Yuya could touch again.

The last time he could… Yuto had died in his arms. Handing him his dragon and disappearing, only to reappear as a spirit by his side. And all that time, through Synchro and XYZ and Fusion, Yuya had grown used to having to Yuto so close. To talking with him about everything, falling asleep next to the watchful spirit of his friend… falling in more ways than one.

And now Yuto was right next to him. Yuya opened his eyes to see Yuto looking back at him, ruby meeting gray. He smiled softly.

Yuto smiled back at Yuya. And when Yuto moved closer, tilting his head slightly, Yuya moved in to meet him. It was a soft kiss, barely any pressure put into it. But it was more than enough for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write an entire damn fic with just the first few days of them being separated.
> 
> Will I ever end a chapter in a way that isn't cheesy? Probably not.
> 
> Zane has appeared! As has Blair, who is done with everyone as she tries to run a medical bay. Luckily Rafael is there (and tbh, he's only there because I needed a character who could totally have a medical degree but also have muscle to stop Shay if he wakes up) And Zane's hatred of Aster is staying. (This fic totally has Zane/Atticus in it later)
> 
> Shay has some PTSD and other issues related to the war and needs help. And healthy coping mechanisms.


	4. Part 1.5 is the only way to describe this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep the T rating on this so have part of Part 2. The entire Part 2 will be posted on the M rated side-story-thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I want to keep this part of these silly things T rated.
> 
> The rest of this chapter, is NOT T rated.
> 
> Let me tell you I don't know how it spiraled into what it did.

It took a few more hours for the fighting to die out completely. Yuya stayed next to Yuto on their bed, dozing on and off, the two sneaking soft kisses from time to time. Yugo and Yuri had woken back up again as well, the two sitting up, Yuri between Yugo and Rin, who was sitting on the chair next to their bed.

Lulu split her time between sitting next to her brother, and helping Blair out. Yuya could hear her moving around behind him. “Are you two going to join the waking world any time soon?” She teased them.

“No.” Yuto denied, tucking Yuya closer to him and his head under Yuto’s chin.

Lulu laughed. “You better soon. We’re working on raiding the kitchens here. Well, Zuzu is, with a few others. The fighting’s dying down too. Most of those loyal to Duel Academy are being held in different rooms. And we have another medical room set up for anyone badly injured.” She told them, covering Shay with a blanket to keep her brother from getting cold.

“Food?” Yuya seemed a bit more awake at that, blushing when his stomach growled.

Lulu smiled sympathetically at him. “Soon.” She promised. “Most of us have been split up for different tasks. Celina ran back out once she was bandaged up to help fight, and Zane’s still here.” She pointed over to one of the corners of the room, Zane was sitting with a smaller blue-haired duelist, wrapping up his arm. “That’s Syrus with him, his younger brother. Gong and Sylvio are still out there, so is Declan. We had to stop Riley from running out with him.”

Yuya looked around. “Riley? Where is she?” She was so young, too young for war, and it always had a bad effect on her. Yuya grew more worried when he couldn’t see her. “Riley?”

“She’s okay, Yuya.” Yugi soothed as he walked over. “It seems Riley’s taken a liking to my dragon.” He chuckled, pointing to the back of the room.

Yuya jumped when he noticed the large dragon back there. A deep black color with glowing red jewels on its body. It was curled up, Riley asleep on one of its arms. He sighed in relief, glad to see she was safe.

“Gandora can watch her until Declan comes back.” Yugi said, putting his hand on Yuya’s forehead before doing the same to Yuto. “You’re both warming up, that’s good.”

“Yugi, what’s going on outside? Is the fighting really ending?” Yuya asked, slowly sitting up with Yuto.

“Is it almost over?” Yuto whispered.

Yugi nodded. “It is. We sent word to Synchro and XYZ too. Jack and Kite both went back to tell the others. We have someone to go to Standard too, but he wants to talk to you four before he does.”

He moved over to check on Yugo and Yuri as well, humming softly. “Here, let’s make things easier.”

Yuya blinked in surprised as the two beds were pushed together, Yuri and Yuto between him and Yugo. “This makes things easier?”

“You feel calmer, don’t you? You were tense.” Yugi pointed out.

It was then that Yuya realized Yugi had been right. Being closer to Yugo and Yuri did make him relax more. Everyone seemed more relaxed. Yuri turned over to face Yuto, not protesting when Yugo draped one arm over his waist. Yuto’s free arm moved under Yuri’s neck, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

They gravitated towards each other, even without meaning to. Yuya laid down again as well, resting his head on Yuto’s other shoulder and reaching over to take Yugo’s hand. He could feel their contentment in their bond, sending out a wave of affection over his own connection to them.

“I’ll make sure everyone knows to not disturb you three.” Yugi promised. “Rin? Can you and Alexis go and see if they’ve found the kitchens yet? I think everyone will be more rational on full stomachs.”

As the girls left, Yuya moved closer to Yuto, closing his eyes again. He decided to test their mental link. _Think food will help Shay out?_

Yuto huffed in light amusement. _I think I know what will. Wait until we’re fed and he’s awake though. And we have a good wall between him and Yuri and Yugo._

_He really hates us, doesn’t he?_ Yuri looked curious as he asked. Yuya could feel him poking at their bond. _Strange… I thought this would go away if we separated._

Yugo hummed, nuzzling the back of Yuri’s neck, making the other glare lightly over his shoulder at him. _I mean… we did sorta take the last two people who were important to him…_ He pointed out sadly. _Yuto, I had no idea what happened, no until Yuya explained it and Yuri did the same to me… I-_

_Don’t, Yugo. _Yuto shook his head. _You didn’t know. And it was because of Zarc that any of this happened with us. As for Lulu getting kidnapped… yeah, that was bad. But Yuri didn’t know. I already forgave you, Yuri. Lulu’s alright, she’s here. Shay just needs to see that._

Yuri said nothing, closing his eyes and moving closer to Yuto’s side, bringing Yugo with him. Almost as if he was cuddling the two of them. Yuya smiled, but didn’t comment on it. The four laid there in silence, listening to people shuffling around in the room. Yuto watched as people came and went, and strangely enough, Yuya felt as if he were watching them too.

_Yuto, look to your left, towards where Blair is._ Yuri said, Yuto doing so. _Strange, we can see what you see too._

_You can?_ Yuto asked, turning his gaze to Yuri.

_If we focus we can._ Yugo said. _Yuri, you still have a nasty cut on your cheek._

Yuya saw the cut as well, opening his eyes to look at Yuri himself. The blood on it was dried, but it was a wide cut that was bound to leave a scar.

_We’re all still cut up._ Yuri pointed out, looking over Yuto to Yuya. Saying it made Yuya even more aware of how bad the four of them looked and felt. He could feel cuts and bruises everywhere. His hair felt matted with dried blood, Yugo’s looked the same, his usual bright bangs looked duller with all the dirt and grime.

It was as if everything Yuya had gone through had transferred and split up between them. Yuri had said they were more reckless when they were four souls in one body, the pain split up between them and making it feel less in one body. But split up again, all four of them were feeling worse.

_We really need to wash up._ Yuya said.

_If we could move, we could go to my room. I have a bathroom large enough for all four of us._ Yuri told them.

_There’s the keywords though. If we could move._ Yuto pointed out with a sigh, wincing when the movement hurt his chest. _I don’t think I can._

_There’s no way I can._ Yuri admitted, looking upset at that fact.

_I feel a bit better, but I doubt I can walk far._ Yugo looked over Yuri’s shoulder at the other two.

_I feel like lead._ Yuya admitted softly. _So if we want to wash up… we’d need help._

Yuto shook his head slowly. _It can wait then. That means moving away from each other too._

Yuya tried to hide his surprise at the strong wave of panic that came from Yuto as he said that. But Yuto had a point, getting help would separate them. And Yuya didn’t want to be separated. Even though some of the cuts and scrapes were starting to sting…

“Yugi?” Yuya turned over, looking for the older duelist. “Is there… any way we can get our cuts treated and stuff?”

“Of course!” Yugi nodded, hurrying to grab one of the first aid kits.

_It’s like he forgot we might be hurt or something._ Yuri raised an eyebrow, watching Yugi. _He’s a very strange person. I’ve been watching him, he has a connection like our’s to someone out there fighting. So he’s been telling everyone here what’s going on._

_He mentioned he does._ Yuya remembered as Yugi brought the first aid kit over. _Alexis seems to know him too._

“Alright, can you four sit up?” He asked as Rin came running back in with Lulu.

“They found it!” She announced. “Rations are on their way for everyone. We got sent back here to tell everyone.”

Yugi smiled. “Good timing! I need your help over here.” He said to the girls. “Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo have some wounds that haven’t been treated yet.”

Rin gasped, rushing over. “Yugo! Why didn’t you say anything?” She fretted, looking him over. “You are all bruised up!”

Yugo smiled softly. “We said something now?” He offered.

“Not good enough! Strip!”

“W-wait! We can’t here!” Yugo protested as Rin began helping him with the zipper of his riding outfit. “Rin-rin!”

Yuto snorted. “We kinda have to.” He pointed out to Yugo. “Though… he does have a point. None of us have anything to change in to…”

“Of course you do! Clothes aren’t a problem, so long as none of you have anything against uniforms!”

Yugi shook his head as another person appeared in the room, landing gracefully at the foot of the two beds. The brunette was grinning, and wearing… what looked like a Duel Academy uniform. But it was different in design.

Yuri looked warily at the new man, even Yugo and Rin quieting down as they stared at him.

“What?” The man blinked. “Is there something on my face?”

“You mean besides your eyes?” Yuri pulled Yugo closer, keeping his other hand on Yuto.

His eyes were two different colors, orange and teal. “And your _uniform_.”

“Jaden, didn’t we tell you to lose the jacket for now?” Yugi sighed. “It’s alright you guys, this is Jaden Yuki. He’s on our side, Alexis and Jesse’s fiancé and my apprentice.”

Jaden grinned sheepishly. “Sorry Yugi. It’s just a bit cold out! But hey, I brought some extra uniforms from the good Duel Academy!” He held up the clothes in his hand. One red jacket, one yellow, one blue with white accents, and one white with blue accents. “It’s all the extra clothing we have on short notice. Kaiba has me running back and forth to get stuff from Academy Island to bring here.”

“They’ll have to do for now.” Yugi sighed. “Just pull a curtain around Shay’s bed, please. Until we’re certain we can safely take him off the sedative.”

_He would kill all of us if he saw us in those uniforms._ Yuto frowned sadly, looking over at his friend.

“Done!” Jaden waved his hand, a curtain appearing around Shay’s bed. “Magic is awesome, isn’t it?” He grinned at the four. “Alright! Let’s get you all fixed up!”

“By the way Yugi, we keep finding Obelisk Force creeps in traps…ones that I remember seeing before…” His grin turned into more of a smirk. “Were you having fun?”

Yugi smiled innocently back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yuya and the others shivered. _First he stares down Zane when the other guy’s pissed, now he’s taking out Obelisk Force… without even being near them?_ Yuya looked at Yugi.

_He looks innocent… but something tell me I’d rather have Sora awake and losing his shit than be on the wrong end of Yugi’s duel disk…_ Yuri admitted.

_That is one scary dude._ Yugo agreed, finally giving up on stopping Rin with a sigh. “Rin-rin. I love you. But… can we please get some privacy before we’re stripped down?”

Jaden hummed, snapping his fingers as a curtain appeared around their beds as well. “Sorry guys! But you all look like death warmed over, so you can’t exactly be left alone. And four of you, four of us, we can help you easily!”

Yuya didn’t protest as they were split up into two groups. He and Yuto on one side of the bed, Yugo and Yuri on the other. Rin and Lulu helped Yugo and Yuri as Yugi and Jaden helped him and Yuto.

“Here, lean on me.” Yugi said, helping Yuto up to remove his torn pants. Yuto grimaced at the movement, but managed to stay standing. “This is going to feel cold, but I learned a few quick sanitizing spells. Not as good as a bath, but you’ll be cleaned off.”

Yuto yelped when he felt the magic wash over him, shivering again. “Sorry.” Yugi apologized, helping Yuto sit down again. Yuya winced as the same magic washed over him, hearing Yugo protest as well. “It’s the easiest way to keep infection away for now, until you four are able to stand for a shower or a bath.”

“It’s fine.” Yuto said, not moving as Yugi checked his swollen ankle.

Yuya was grateful for Jaden’s help as he took off his jacket and shirt, wincing in pain as he tried to lift his arms over his head. “Are you attached to this shirt in any way?” Jaden asked. When Yuya shook his head, Jaden took out a small pocket knife. “Don’t worry. I know how to be careful.” Jaden promised, cutting off the shirt.

“Trust me, I’ve done this enough times to know what I’m doing.” Jaden murmured, looking at a long cut on Yuya’s shoulder. “Ouch, that’s gonna leave one hell of a scar…”

The next hour was full of comments like that, though Jaden didn’t let them be alone in the scar department. He gladly pointed out a few of his own. A claw mark here, burn there, even a tattoo of an icicle in rainbow colors on his shoulder. Yugi chimed in with a few of his own too, including a nasty burn scar in the shape of a chain, hidden by said chain and his jacket.

It helped keep the four calm, even as Yugo protested Rin’s demands of his boxers being removed. “Dammit Yugo you have a cut going down your _hip_. It’s not like you have _anything_ I haven’t seen before and _you and Yuri are practically identical twins._ Either the boxers come off, or I cut them off and you can go commando.”

Yuto snorted, grateful he wasn’t in Yugo’s position. “If you’re going to laugh at his suffering, Yuto, I could gladly tell everyone about the time you and Shay had to strip naked because one of you thought vegetable oil would help after you-“

“How about we don’t.” Yuto said quickly, interrupting Lulu and blushing brightly as Yuya tried to hide his grin.

He had seen the memory Lulu was mentioning. “Vegetable oil? On road rash?” He whispered.

“Shut it. Neither of us have any first aid knowledge, okay?” Yuto hissed back.

“It’s a wonder you two didn’t die of a blood infection.” Yuya looked at Yuto before looking away with a blush. Lulu did have a point, all of them were identical, save for hair color, hairstyle, and eye color. But remembering kissing Yuto before… and that they were currently in the company of strangers…

It was best for Yuya to _not_ look at Yuto half-naked.

Jaden laughed. “You guys are a young group, aren’t you?” He shook his head. “You’re just like Sy.”

Thankfully they were able to change after much longer. Yuya had never been one for more dressier clothes, but he was grateful for the short-sleeved button down shirt Jaden helped him put on before helping him with the red Slifer jacket. “You won’t get cold with this jacket on. Trust me, I spent four years wearing one!” Jaden laughed again.

Yuto looked curiously at his longer jacket. It was the white one with blue accents, the back longer than the front of it. Yuya thought it suited him, resembling the cape he usually wore. “I’m not really one to usually wear white…”

The beds creaked as Yugo fell back on them with a groan, wearing the yellow Ra jacket that Jaden brought. “There Rin. Happy now?” He grumbled. “Liked you better when you were Zuzu…”

Lulu rolled her eyes, helping Yuri adjust the blue Obelisk jacket he wore. “Don’t be so dramatic, Yugo. It’s nothing I haven’t seen either. I’ve seen Yuto, you two are exactly the same.”

“Lulu!” Yuto protested, blushing lightly.

“Just get back on the bed. Food will be here soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that events of Welcome To The Show happen AFTER all of this. There is happy, everyone gets happy. No one dies, there is NO CHARACTER DEATH.
> 
> But the road to the happy is filled with PTSD, Anxiety, and unhealthy coping mechanisms.
> 
> Next chapter of this will be more happy! I'll tell you what it's about: If you know the manga, you know there's an attempt at a (notsobrotherly) birthday thing. Well now it's the anime's turn to get a birthday attempt that actually works.


	5. Birthday Plans Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what we need? The birthday thing from the manga BUT WITH A HAPPY ENDING.

Finally, the day they had been waiting for had arrived. Six months of planning, of making sure everything was perfect.

But finally, the day had arrived. Yuya’s birthday.

The other three had been plotting for months on what to do. However, there had been a few problems.

_…Have either of you even celebrated a birthday before?_ Yugo asked suddenly.

Yuri paused. _…If it wasn’t dueling or military-related, I didn’t do it, so…_

Yuto sighed, looking over at the other two from across their table at the food court in the mall. _Seriously? Yuri I understand, but you, Yugo?_

_Common-born… well, raised. Birthdays weren’t celebrated until Crow invited me to Amanda’s birthday party. And while Yuya acts childish sometimes, I think if we threw him a party like her’s, he’d never talk to us again._ Yugo pointed out. _What about you?_

_Well, I grew up with Lulu and Shay. So I know how to do birthdays, but not parties._ Yuto admitted. _They usually just gave the person a gift and had dinner together. _

“Guys! Food is here!” Their conversation stopped as Yuya bounced back over, carrying a tray of food.

Yoko had sent the four of them out to shop for groceries and other things they needed. Groceries were last on their list, giving them more than enough time to stop for lunch before getting them. Yuto watched Yuya with a soft smile as he passed out the food.

“Cheeseburgers for Yugo and me, fish sandwiches for Yuri and Yuto, fries for everyone!” Yuya said, setting everyone’s orders in front of them before snuggling up against Yuto’s side, taking a bite of his cheeseburger happily.

“And soda for each of us.” Yuto added, taking his own drink.

“Not like these two need the extra sugar.” Yuri jerked his head towards Yugo and Yuya.

Lunch was filled with talk of dueling, the three deciding to stay silent on their plans. Yuya was excited about the next tournament coming up, and they had to agree with the excitement.

It was to be a large-scale tournament, with duelists from all the dimensions coming to Standard, and the duels broadcast to everywhere else. There were a few parts to it. A city-wide Action Duel, a traditional stage Duel, traditional Turbo Duel, all leading up to the finals, which would be an Action Duel.

“Man! But all the older crews are gonna be there!” Yugo groaned. He had heard of the tournament from Yusei before Yuya even had the chance to tell him. “Yusei, Jack, and Crow are dueling in the Turbo Duels. Clear Wing can’t wait to face their Dragons, but I have a feeling I’m gonna get my ass kicked.”

“How do you think we feel?” Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Yugi and Atem aren’t called the King of Games for nothing. Yugi is a Traps expert, and Atem’s strategies are legendary. We won’t face them right off the bat, but they’re in the finals, along with Jaden.”

“Then we also have to face Zane, Alexis, Bastion, and Ryou.” Yuto added. “So on top of the Kings, we have a Cyber duelist, Rituals, Science class, and the Occult.”

Yuya smiled. “Oh come on guys, it’ll be fun! In the Action Duel part, I’m going against Joey, Atticus, Syrus, Leo and Luna, and Sora’s gonna be able to join in too!”

“That’s not counting the girls. At least Shay and Shinji are sitting this one out.” Yugo sighed. “Rin-rin’s gonna kill me. We don’t need Shay carpet bombing the place again… Or Shinji starting a rebellion…”

Yuto smirked. “They’re both sitting out to cheer Crow on. I kinda feel sorry for him, Raidraptors and Battlewasps, what a combo.” He hadn’t been too surprised to find his best friend spending more time with the Synchro duo. Though he had been silent for most of the Friendship Cup, he had seen what Yuya saw, and caught on to Shay’s friendship with Crow.

And was happy that friendship had turned into more. He and Lulu were ready to start setting Shay up on dates if he had continued to just mope about. After asking him about it, of course.

“Raidraptors, Battlewasps, and Assault Blackwings. The war trio.” Yuri shook his head. “If those three ever duel, let’s make sure the Solid Vision is turned _off_. And Shay has the inhibitor on.”

“The only Solid Vision allowed for this tournament is in the Action Duels.” Yugo reminded him. “Because there’s enough magic going around, the last thing anyone wants is to accidentally level Standard.”

“But since the finals are probably gonna be a mix of psychic duelists and magic duelists… we won’t need Solid Vision then.” Yuya smiled. “And I heard that Kaiba and Declan decided on a new rule.”

“The banlists for every dimension will not be used. Every card is fair game in the finals.”

Even Yuri looked surprised at that. “No banlist?”

“Nope!” Yuya grinned at his counterparts. “No banlist. Which means we’ll be going up against the God cards, the Crimson Dragon cards, everything. It’s gonna be an amazing show! The best part is, each bracket leading up to the finals take place over different days! So we can watch each other duel!”

_Over different days?_ Yugo asked.

_So then…_ Yuri realized.

_Which one of us is dueling on Yuya’s birthday?_ The question came from all three of them as they looked at each other.

One of them would already have the perfect prize for Yuya then. The other two would have to think of something quickly.

* * *

Yugo grinned triumphantly as they looked at the schedule for the tournaments. “Oh yeah! Turbo Duels are on Thursday!” He cheered.

Thursday, they had a little over a week to plan what they would do for Yuya’s birthday. All three had agreed to forgo a party, letting Yoko and Yusho plan that instead. But the three couldn’t help thinking they were still forgetting something.

“Guess I’ll be winning that trophy for the Turbo Tournament for Yuya.” Yugo said happily, smirking at the other three.

“Our tournaments are a few days before Thursday.” Yuto commented, looking at the schedule. “Yuri, you’re in bracket 7, right?”

“Right.” Yuri glared at Yugo, who was still celebrating.

“And I’m in bracket 2… I duel on Monday. Yuri, you’re on Wednesday, and Yuya’s duels are this Saturday.” Yuto listed off. “Alright, then I guess Yuri and I need to think of presents…”

He had a few in mind, different things that Yuya had seen while they were out shopping. But he wanted to do more for Yuya than just something he could buy. Yuto wanted to make something for Yuya. He would have to ask Yoko about it later.

“-Of course I have to deal with Jack’s reckless style of dueling. He’s less calculating now, and Crow has that Blackwing Dragon card now. But Yusei’s gonna be the real challenge. I heard he doesn’t duel using the autopilot function, and he uses synchro and fusion cards. But Crow’s got a few XYZ cards now too, and Jack’s been experimenting with Pendulums…”

_Do you think he just likes to hear himself talk? _Yuri asked Yuto.

_I think that’s exactly why he hasn’t shut up yet._ Yuto sighed, starting to feel a bit anxious. Yuya had gone to the duel school to give a quick performance and lecture on Pendulum cards that were also fusion or XYZ cards. It had been a few hours, and Yuya’s part of their bond was still open, but Yuto wasn’t sure how much longer he could take just standing out in the open.

_Yuto. You’re alright._ Yuri took Yuto’s hand, squeezing it lightly. He recognized how quiet their boyfriend was getting. _You’re safe here. We can’t go get Yuya yet, but I heard Shay’s here visiting. _He gave Yuto a small smile as Yuto calmed down.

“Come on Pogo stick, we’re gonna go find Shay.” Yuri decided, leading Yuto off with a hand on his back.

“Akiza’s no pushover either, Yuya’s gonna have a tough time against her. But her deck’s like your’s, Yuri. She uses plants- …My name is _Yugo_! Not Pogo!” Yugo protested, rushing after the other two and clinging to Yuto’s free arm.

Luckily, Shay was easy enough to find. Everyone had decided that keeping a few apartments in every dimension for them to use was the best course of action. It made visiting each other less of a hassle, and the cost wasn’t too bad with so many of them splitting the cost. The apartments were vastly different, though.

They kept one that was more upscale, and four that were more modest in each dimension. A quick text to Shay told Yuri that he was in the apartment near the You Show Duel School, perfect for Yuto, Yuri realized. But Shay wasn’t alone.

It was Riley that answered the door. “Oh! Yuri… Yuto, and Yugo too?”

Yugo smiled happily, patting Riley on the head. “You got it, kiddo! We came to visit Shay, he on babysitting duty?”

“Hardly.” Shay said, walking over to usher the three inside. “Crow had his three kids over, he just took them back to Synchro. Riley was having a few duels with them while Declan oversees setting up the fields for the Action Duel tournament.” He explained, wrapping one arm around Yuto as his friend moved over to cling to him. “She’s staying here for now.”

“I’m entering the tournament, for Action Duels.” Riley admitted. “I don’t want to see the fields until Saturday…”

“Don’t want that unfair advantage?” Yugo winked. “Competition’s gonna be tough this year!”

Yuri smirked, nodding to Riley. “Well then, while Riley babysits Yugo-“ he ignored the yelped protest from their boyfriend- “we can relax and wait for Yuya to be done teaching.”

Shay nodded in agreement, leading them into the living room and sitting at one end of the couch. Yuto pressed against his side, wrapping his arms around his best friend’s waist and burying his face in Shay’s chest. “Did this just start happening?” Shay asked as Yuri sat down on Yuto’s other side.

“Today, yes.” Yuri confirmed, rubbing Yuto’s back. “We were checking the schedule for the tournament.”

“I hate this…” Yuto’s voice was muffled against the fabric of Shay’s shirt.

He was tired of the random spikes of anxiety. It was rather inconvenient, when the only person who could stop it fully was Yuya. It wasn’t fair to the other boy, Yuto thought. And it wasn’t fair to himself either.

Spending time with Yuya was something Yuto didn’t want to give up, but he wanted it to be because they both _wanted _to, not out of necessity from the separation anxiety they both felt.

“You have an appointment with that doctor Yugi recommended soon, right?” Shay asked him.

Yuto nodded. A therapist… all of their friends had appointments with one now. The adults in their larger group made it mandatory for them to see one. All of the therapists had signed heavy confidentiality agreements, and had worked with the others before.

All on Kaiba Corp. payroll, of course.

Yuto’s appointment was that Friday. Thankfully, it had been decided he and Yuya could go at the same time. Atem said it was easiest that way, with how Yuto tended to react more violently if Yuya was the one feeling anxious.

“The girls already met with their therapists. Lulu said they know about what went on from files that Declan gave them.” Shay told him. “So you should have an easier time. The one you’re seeing also sees Riley, and she’s said that they’re nice.”

Yuto hummed softly, going quiet again. But his hands moved to the hem of Shay’s shirt.

Shay’s hands caught him before he could move. “I know what you’re trying to do. And it’s not down there.” He deadpanned.

Yuto pouted. “Then where did you get the tattoo put at?”

Shay sighed softly, moving his sleeve up to reveal the Raidraptor symbol on his right bicep.

Along with a crow feather and bumblebee just below it.

“No fucking way.” Yuri stared at the tattoos. The skin around them was still a bit red, showing how new the tattoos were. “Oh please tell me Crow and Shinji have ones to match!”

“I’m not telling you anything, Psycho Cabbage.” Shay moved his sleeve back down carefully. “But there, happy? I lived up to my end of the bet too.”

Yuto smiled softly, nodding his head. _Yuri, we should get matching tattoos too._

_Of what? _Yuri was trying to get Shay to roll his sleeve up again. “Oh come on! The detail on it was incredible! Can’t I look at the artwork?”

_A pendulum, of course. All four of us._

_Tattoos require needles. You know, the thing that Yugo is scared of._ Yuri pointed out.

_Then he can just get it on his-_

Shay’s duel disk ringing with a call stopped Yuto’s train of thought, his heart leaping to his throat for a moment from the disk buzzing on the wood table. Shay wrapped one arm around Yuto, the other picking up his disk.

“I told you to text, Declan. The apartment is currently acting as a safehouse.” Shay looked at the screen, moving Yuto to his lap.

“My apologies.” Declan replied, seeing Yuto. “There’s nothing bad going on, I’m calling with good news. The arena is set up and finished for Saturday. Friday will be a test of the systems before we launch the city-wide test. How is Riley?”

“She’s fine, babysitting Yugo.” Yugo shouted out another protest. “And I assume Yuya will be over soon as well.”

“Good. I did want to warn you to avoid the northwestern part of the city, however.” Declan added. “Part of the Action Field there will look like a torn down city. Kaiba wishes to showcase multiple decks during this tournament and with so many being machine-themed…”

“Having a torn down city makes sense.” Shay finished with a sigh.

“I’ve customized it to look more like Satellite. And Yuya will be informed of it as well. You know he will avoid going there, and that is completely doable. The cards everyone will need to collect will be dispersed evenly throughout every field, and I’ve spoken to a few other competitors about it. Jack Atlas’s twins have agreed to stay near that field and the surrounding ones, so that should balance out so that Yuya can focus on cards away from there.”

“Right.” Yuto was shaking slightly, even as Yuri’s fingers combed through his hair. “I don’t suppose that Pharaoh is with you still, is he?” Shay asked. “Today isn’t a good day for Yuto.”

Yuto grimaced, even as he blinked back tears. He hated it. He was old enough to take care of himself. There were more important things to do, like the tournament, and planning a gift for Yuya’s birthday. But his head ached and his heart was still racing. He wanted both to stop, it was frustrating and he felt like he couldn’t calm down.

He clung to Shay, scared, embarrassed, anxious, wanting to hide from everyone, wanting to stay close to his friend, wanting just his boyfriends, wanting just _Yuya_, to be able to hide away as a spirit again.

“Yuto. Breathe.”

The quiet command comes from where Yuri had been sitting, but it wasn’t Yuri there any longer. Suddenly, there was a bear on his lap, a small head pressed against his back. “You’re starting to have a panic attack. Breathe.”

_Riley_. Yuto hugged the bear tightly, focusing on the warmth from Shay and Riley. She was right, he was panicking again.

He relaxed fully when another person came into the room, the pressure of the magic in the air making him go almost limp, his head pillowed against Shay’s chest. “It seems I came at the right time?” Atem guessed, seeing Yuto on Shay’s lap.

“Can’t panic… gotta figure out a birthday gift… for Yuya…” Yuto murmured.

“You have a week to do so. Rest for now.” Atem ordered as Yuto closed his eyes. “The separation is still bad?”

Yugo grimaced, looking at Atem. “He was doing good this morning. And typically, so long as the three of us are together, he’s just fine. But it was getting crowded outside, then Shay’s disk rang on the table, and it just all built up on top of him.”

“Then it’s a good thing Yuya is on his way now.” Atem nodded. “You all did well. Do not worry about that.”

_Yuya’s on his way. I hope he didn’t stop teaching early…he was looking forward to it. _Yuto felt like he was floating again, going completely limp on Shay’s lap.

_I doubt he did. It’s like 5 now, he was scheduled to stop at 4 and probably stayed behind to help clean up._ Yugo pointed out.

_Good._

It wasn’t long before the front door was unlocked from the outside, Riley running over when Yuya walked through the door. “Yuya!”

“Hey there Riley.” Yuya grinned, lifting her up to hold her on his hip. “Sorry it took a bit longer, guys. We sorta spilled paint everywhere…” His grin fell when his eyes found Yuto’s grey ones.

“Yuto, I’m sorry.” He rushed over, sitting down next to Yuto and Shay, looking at him worriedly.

_Don’t be, Yuya. I’m okay. Honest. _His hand reached out for Yuya’s, squeezing it lightly. _I’m glad you had fun today, I know you were a bit nervous about teaching._

“It was a lot of fun.” Yuya admitted, kissing Yuto softly. “I’m here now! So let’s just relax, okay?”

Planning was the last thing on their minds, focusing more on the present and helping their boyfriend. It was a long and difficult road to recovery, for each of them, but they would support each other through it, no matter what.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than expected, and with it, came a nervous Yuya.

“I dunno guys… so many big names in dueling are out there!” Yuya peered out to the field set up.

They would begin in the arena, and move on to the city-wide one on Sunday. The crowd was already massive to watch the tournament. With it being the first day, everyone was excited.

“Joey, Atticus, Syrus, Leo, Luna, Sora, Akiza, even Sylvio and Riley! Celina and Zuzu too…” Yuya listed off. “I know some of their decks, but I’ve never seen most of them in Action Duels.”

“You’ll do fine, Yuya.” Yuri soothed, taking his hand and kissing the back of it, making Yuya blush. “You may not know their decks, but you know how to Action Duel. You have your Pendulum cards, plus cards for other special summons.”

“Your first duel is against Syrus Truesdale. He may be small, but Sora speaks of his Cyber dueling. He uses a Roid deck much like Yugo’s, except his focuses on Fusion. He and his brother have also been working on XYZ summoning. But since Zane is in our division, I’m not certain who has the Cyber Dragon cards.” Yuri told him. “Your duel is the second one, though. The first is Celina against Atticus Rhodes.”

“Right.” Yuya sighed, leaning against Yuri’s side. “Where are Yugo and Yuto at?”

“Getting you water. _And_ something to eat, since you refused mother’s pancakes this morning like a moron.” Yuri pointed out. “Remember last time you didn’t eat before a big duel?”

Yuya didn’t reply as the first match-up was announced. Celina walked out confidently to the arena, dressed in a deep red shirt with black jeans. The crowd cheered, most of them having seen her duel before.

“You got this babe!” Yuya and Yuri laughed as Celina blushed, glaring into the stands where Lulu sat next to Shay and Rin, cheering her on.

Atticus came out next, dressed in a darker outfit than the white Obelisk Blue one Yuya remembered him having. He wore a mask on his face as well.

_Nightshroud… oh he really wants this duel to be fun for Celina._ Yuri smirked, watching as Atticus began his own little dramatic act. The student tried to pull Celina into it as well, but she was having none of his antics, kicking him swiftly away from her.

“Ouch. He’d better watch out, Celina has a mean punch.” Yugo chuckled as he and Yuto joined Yuri and Yuya, holding out a bottle of water to the Dueltainer. “I found that out the hard way.”

Luckily Atticus was quick to learn too, sticking to his side of the field as the duel began.

“You know, there’s a theme.” Yuya hummed. “Between us and the girls. Celina and Yuri are ruthless and fight fiercely to protect who they love, even if it means killing. Rin and Yugo are silly, love fun, but can be serious when the time’s right. Lulu and Yuto are both quiet, loyal, and great listeners.”

“And you and Zuzu are goofballs and total sluts for the spotlight.” Yuri smirked.

Yuya laughed. “I can’t deny that!” He said, leaning on the railing and watching the duel. Celina’s Lunalights were already making Atticus trip up, but he wasn’t giving up easy, summoning one of his Red-Eyes on his first turn.

“It’s an interesting matchup.” Yugo admitted. “Both of them are fusion users, but while Celina has the flair for using polymerization in that weird way everyone from Duel Academy did, Atticus seems more fluid with his movements.”

“You’ve been watching Yuya practice too much.” Yuri looked over at Yugo. “Starting to sound like Zuzu’s father critiquing a practice duel.”

Yuya smiled happily, listening to the commentary from the others and watching the duel, until something slammed into his back, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Yuya jumped slightly in surprise, looking behind him.

“Sora!” Yuya grinned, turning around to hug the younger duelist happily. He looked different, with his hair down and a new Obelisk uniform on. It was still blue, white accenting some parts of it. But it seemed to fit Sora better, less like a military uniform, more like just a regular school one. “You’re here! Alone?”

“No way.” Sora pouted, clinging to Yuya. “But I escaped Syrus. So expect him here soon.”

“How are you feeling?” Yuya asked worriedly, looking at Sora.

Sora smiled. “I’m fine! I’m fine, I promise! Today’s a good day. Don’t worry big bro!”

_Big bro?_ Yuto asked teasingly. _Seems your shadow’s back, Yuya._

Sora joined them in watching Celina and Atticus duel, giving comments every now and then with Yuri and wincing when one of Celina’s attacks sent Atticus straight to the ground. It was a close duel, but Celina won out in the end, leaving Atticus laughing on the ground.

“Who knew Action Duels could be this fun!” He grinned at Celina. “Admit it, you had fun too.”

Celina turned her head away from her opponent, but couldn’t hide the small smile on her face.

“She tries to act tough, but she can’t hide the fact that she’s having fun.” Yuri shook his head. “Yuya? Your duel’s up next.”

Yuya nodded nervously. “Guys… promise the universe isn’t on the line this time?” He asked quietly.

“Of course it’s not.” Yugo said gently, wrapping his arms around Yuya. “Just a friendly tournament. No universe in danger, no dimension-wide revolution, just fun.” He nuzzled Yuya’s neck. “We’ll make sure of it, okay? We’ll go find the others. If trouble tries to start, we’ll kick its ass before you even know it’s here.” He grinned.

Yuya giggled as Yugo kissed his neck and pushed him towards Sora. “He’s dueling Syrus first! Wanna take him there?” He grinned at Sora.

“I can do that!” Sora smiled, grabbing Yuya’s hand. “Come on!”

* * *

“You got him _WHAT_?!”

Maybe finding the others wasn’t their greatest idea.

Yuto and Yugo looked at Declan in shock, Yuri staring at him as well. They had hoped to ask their friends what they were giving Yuya for his birthday, to see what ideas they would have left to work with.

Shay’s admitted to getting Yuya a new choker, one with different gems to symbolize every summoning style Yuya had mastered. Gong and Sylvio went simple routes with gifts as well, cards and candy and things Yuya always talked about liking. Zuzu and Lulu had worked together on their gift to him.

Declan…

“You got… you’re giving him _partial custody of Riley_?” Yuto looked stunned. He knew Yuya was close to Riley after she had been separated from Declan in Synchro. Yuya had stepped up to take care of her and watch over her and continued to do so, Riley even hiding with him when she didn’t want to duel Shinji.

And after everything that happened, they knew Declan had taken full custody of his younger sister. Not letting their mother have anything to do with her anymore and refusing to let Riley live her life as a war pawn any longer.

“I see no reason not to.” Declan adjusted his glasses. “Riley loves him. And having two parents will give her extra protection, on top of someone safe to go to should anything happen to myself.”

_How the fuck are we supposed to compete with that?!_ The three all thought.

_Declan’s giving Yuya an actual. Fucking. Child. Have you seen Yuya with Riley?!_ Yugo shouted._ He’s gonna kill us with cute too! That has to be his plan, kill us off so he can have Yuya!_

_Except one problem. Declan is aggressively aromantic._ Yuto pointed out. _And too damn logical. It does make sense to have two names on the adoption papers. And since Yuya’s going to be 18, he can be listed as a second guardian._

_Can you stop being logical about this too? And what is our group, the ABCs of Rainbows?_ Yuri huffed, crossing his arms.

_Honestly, yes._ Yugo said. _None of us are straight in any sense, and we even have some trans and genderfluid representation! _He grinned at Shay as the other looked curiously at them.

_Great. Declan gets him a child, Yugo’s going to have a trophy to give him. What’s next?! Are you giving him a ring?_ Yui glared at Yuto.

_It’s too early for that!_ Yuto snapped, glaring back a Yuri. _I don’t know what I’m getting him yet, okay!_

“If you three are quite done, Yuya’s duel is starting.” Shay sighed. “I swear, you three are so focused on Yuya, it’s like you don’t even remember that Thursday is-“

“Go Yuya!” Yugo’s cheering drowned out Shay’s words as Yuya walked out to the arena with his opponent. “You got this!”

Yuya grinned happily, waving at his boyfriends as the duel and entertainment began.

Yuri watched with interest, shaking his head at the dancing hippos on Yuya’s side of the field. “Their decks are both so childish.” He said as Syrus brought out another Vehicroid monster.

“That’s not childish though.” Yuto grinned as Syrus summoned Cyber Dragon Nova. “Let’s see how Yuya handles that card. Shay has a copy of it in his deck too.”

“The Cyber Dragon cards are very easy to add in to XYZ decks.” Shay commented. “Some of their abilities are going to make this harder for Yuya. Especially since he doesn’t have Dark Rebellion to fall back on if Syrus pushes him into a corner.”

Declan hummed. “Yes, but Yuya has more than enough tricks to try, and the deck Syrus is using comes at a high risk. High risk, high reward, but Yuya has more than enough cards he can use to counter most of what his opponent can send out.”

Yuto nodded in agreement. “Don’t count his Performapals out just yet. Or his Magicians. He still has his Synchro cards as well as his fusion one too.” He listed off. “It looks like they’re just having fun for now.”

Yuya was on top of Odd-Eyes on a high platform, Syrus trying to balance on Nova. Both dragons looked amused by the dueltaining, helping out their owners even as Yuya called out an attack, Nova being destroyed but Syrus quickly summoning Cyber Dragon Drei in its place.

The duel was full of action and excitement as Syrus seemed to catch on to Yuya’s routine quickly, his friends cheering him on as much as the others did Yuya. It was a high-action duel, the entire crowd getting riled up with the energy.

But in the end, Yuya won, Syrus running out of cards in his deck. They both laughed, trying to draw out Yuya’s last turn, but there were only so many things they could do before eventually, it had to end. Both grinned, waving to the audience as everyone cheered loudly for them.

“Thank you, for coming to our performance!” Yuya bowed, winking at his boyfriends. “I hope you continue to enjoy the tournament!”

Yuto and Yuri shared a look. They had to think of a gift fast, before Thursday could creep up on them.

Even if they _still_ felt like there was something they were forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I had 1 chapter of serious. And now it’s just crack. I snuck in the War Trio of Shay/Crow/Shinji because Shay deserves happy okay? Let him be happy with the Sex Talk duo (seriously how they are Guardianshipping when they're literally the Birds and the Bees? SexTalkShipping.)
> 
> YES I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO RILEY but as I said, AU from Friendship Cup on. And please tell me I wasn’t the only one to think Riley was a boy…. I’m watching Arc V and I swear someone uses he/him for Riley. (But 99% of the time they just use ‘Riley’) And she’s like 6 here
> 
> AND LOOK A WILD PLOT APPEARED. While I wanted this to be silly, I guess part of me decided “Nah, we can have silly, but ya need some plot in it too.”
> 
> And even more plot, like I said Riley’s like 6…. I sorta messed with everyone’s ages. So list time! (For everyone that appears at least)  
Anyone from original YGO: 28+ Yugi is the youngest at 28, Kaiba the oldest at 30.  
GX: Alexis and Chazz are 19, Jaden and Bastion are 18, Syrus is 17, Zane and Atticus are 22.  
5Ds: Akiza is 17, Crow is 18, Yusei 20, Jack 21, Leo and Luna 14, Shinji 19  
Zexal ain’t here yet  
Arc V: Declan is 20, Shay is 19, The Produce Squad as of the next chapter are 18 (They were 17 in the first few and in this one), The girls are 17, Sora is 14, Sylvio is 18, and Riley is 6.
> 
> And like Yugo said, no one’s straight. Major LGBTQ+ Representation going on here! (but would you expect any less from a genderfluid ace author?) The genderfluid character is Shay btw, though most of the time Shay’s either using masculine pronouns or they/them.


	6. The Greatest Showman of the Birthday buildup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear the actual birthday is in the next chapter I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the birthday thing! Will the boys figure out what they’re forgetting? Will Declan win “best present of the year”? Will Yugo even win a trophy? Who knows!  
All I know is that Yuya and Riley wanted to be cute and no one is immune to the sight.  
Shay’s using they/them pronouns in this chapter after this first part. And Yuto and Lulu will fight anyone who says something bad
> 
> AND EXCUSE ME HAVE YOU WATCHED THE GREATEST SHOWMAN OR AT LEAST LISTENED TO THE SOUNDTRACK? IF NO, GO DO IT. It screams “Yuya’s favorite movie”. And he sings again! He’s singing ‘Come Alive’ to Riley.  
(Note: I WROTE THAT AND SUDDENLY IT BECAME A “PRODUCE SECTION STEALING THE SPOTLIGT” fuck it I’m posting it tonight the birthday can be in part 3.)

The rest of the Saturday action duels went off with no difficulty. Yuya and Celina had won their duels, but Zuzu had lost to the twins Leo and Luna. Sylvio and Akiza were both out as well, Sylvio to a loss, but Akiza had forfeited her duel when an emergency in Synchro had popped up. Riley had won against her opponent as well, leaving just two duels left.

“Ready to see Sora’s duel?” Yuya asked, smiling softly as he lifted Riley up to sit on his lap. “You did so well in your duel Riley!”

Riley smiled, leaning happily back against Yuya’s chest. “I was scared…” She admitted, tilting her head to look up at him. “But I had fun.”

_Guys. Help._ Yugo whimpered, staring at Yuya and Riley. _It’s too cute._

_Don’t ask me for help._ Yuto was in the same state, looking at their boyfriend with soft eyes. “Shay, tell Yuya to stop being adorable.” He whispered.

Shay snorted. “Okay. Sure. Because that will totally work out.”

Shinji laughed on the other side of Shay, having come in to watch Akiza’s duel before she had forfeited. Crow staying behind in Synchro with Amanda, who had caught a cold the day before. “Now you see how Shay and I have to suffer every day. Crow’s such a good dad, it almost makes me want to adopt more kids. He’s happiest when he’s taking care of them.”

“Maybe Yuya’s the same way, outside of dueling of course.”

Yuto and Yugo groaned, catching Yuya’s attention. “Are you two okay? Getting bored between duels?” He smiled at them.

“Nah, we’re fine.” Yugo hid his head in his hands. “Perfectly fine.”

_Maybe we can get him a puppy?_

_He has three. And two cats. _Yuri pointed out, handing a bottle of water to Riley and sitting down next to Yuya. _Your duel was incredible, love. _He smiled at Yuya.

Yuya blushed, smiling happily at Yuri. _Thanks. It was a lot of fun! Cyber Dragons are no joke, but neither are those Vehicroids!_

_Too cute._ Yuto and Yugo thought, watching Yuya talk more about the duel. His happiness was infectious, even getting Riley to smile and laugh.

It was easy for them to see why Declan was giving Yuya a chance to be a parent to her. Riley seemed perfectly relaxed with Yuya. Unlike before, she didn’t automatically try to seek out Delcan or worry when he wasn’t in her line of sight. He sat behind them, watching with a soft smile on his face.

And Yuya didn’t seem to notice the three pairs of eyes on him besides Yuri’s. He continued talking, even as Sora’s duel began. He quieted down then, but spoke to Riley about the changes Sora made to his deck.

“He isn’t using fusion cards for this duel.” Yuya smiled, watching Sora synchro summon a monster. “He wants to branch out and move on, he’s doing so much better. Being out of Fusion is helping too.”

Their friend was dueling for fun, like the war hadn’t happened. He seemed happy, performing in the arena with his opponent, who seemed to be willing to get in on the show too. It was a light-hearted, fast paced duel that had everyone on the edge of their seats.

In the end, Sora won. And Joey won the last duel of the day. Yuya carried Riley out of the arena, grinning as Sora joined up with them. “Tomorrow’s going to be fun!” He laughed. “Another battle royal out in the city. I think I’m going to stick to the jungle area this time though. The volcano area last time was…”

“Too fucking hot?” Sora guessed.

“Watch your language around Riley.” Yuya and Declan both scolded.

_He’s trying to steal Yuya! Look at that!_ Yugo whined, moving up to Yuya’s other side and clinging to his arm, nuzzling his neck.

Yuri rolled his eyes, staying back behind them with Yuto. _Jealousy does not look good on the kicked puppy._

_Yuya?_ Yuto sighed. _Tell Yugo you aren’t going to date Declan._

“Date Declan?” Yuya echoed, looking at Yugo. “You’ve been acting weird ever since my duel. What brought this on?”

“Declan’s trying to steal you away from us!” Yugo accused, pointed to the CEO.

Yuto groaned. He knew that would happen at some point. Yugo was always the one to jump to conclusions, even if Yuto had explained it. He really did see what Declan was doing. Yuya was an obvious choice as a second parent to Riley. “I told him Declan wasn’t.”

“Who’s trying to steal who away?” Crow asked as he walked over, Alexis following with a pouting Atticus behind her, leading Amanda, Frankie, and Tanner. “Besides me stealing Riley?” He chuckled as Riley held one hand out to him.

“Hey Crow.” Yuya smiled, handing Riley over to him. He laughed when Tanner took Riley’s place in his arms. “Yugo seems to think Declan’s trying to steal me away…”

Crow snorted. “Oh please. If anyone’s gonna steal you away from those three, it’s Riley here.” He joked, grinning when Riley giggled. “Gonna steal away both her dads!”

“But I’m not…” Yuya trailed off. _Both her dads?_

“Crow.” Shay said in warning, picking up Amanda and putting a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

“What? You can be a dad without all that fancy paperwork! You really think I had that stuff filled out for these three Jackals when you guys first came to Synchro? Come on babe, I hate all that paperwork stuff! Plus, it’s expensive.” Crow pointed out.

“You hate paperwork, yet you applied to work with Sector Security and Officer Trudge?” Shinji smirked, carrying Frankie on his shoulders. “It does seem that Riley has her favorites though. Sometimes the kids choose the parents. You missed the duels, Leo and Luna both won. How are things in Synchro?”

“They’re fine.” Crow grinned. “Amanda’s fever finally broke, and Kiza got things settled.” He nodded over towards the street, Akiza was with Yusei and Jack, listening to Leo and Luna talk excitedly about their duels. “I’ll talk to the brats about their duels over dinner, the rich crew decided we’re all gonna eat together to celebrate the start of the tournament. They got a place rented out big enough for this massive group.”

“For _only_ the Lancers and our allies.” Declan clarified.

“That’s what I said, for this massive group. Have you done a headcount lately? Fusion crew is up to ten. Generation Next- Jaden’s name for ‘em- is at twelve. Team 5Ds has ten including Shinji and the kids. Kite’s on his own and I think he’s lurking around town here. Then there’s the Lancers, who sit at seventeen, not including the parents.” Crow listed off. “So that makes…”

“Fifty!” Riley announced.

“Exactly.” Crow grinned at the six year old. “A massive group. But massive group means more babysitters, so I ain’t complainin’!

Declan hummed, adjusting his glasses. “You are correct on that. I know Riley has her favorites when it comes to babysitters. Yuya, Shay, you, Moon Shadow, and Sun Shadow.”

“See? And she gets along with Leo and Luna. Those two are old enough to babysit! So you never have to worry about needing someone to watch Riley.” Crow said. “In our massive group.”

“Of Lancers and our allies.”

Yuya shook his head. “Alright let’s not have another fight please. This sounds like it’s gonna go the way the smile and food debate did…”

“Food is still better. Because it can cause smiles.” Crow smirked.

“Crow that last argument landed us in prison. Let’s not bring it up again.”

“Prison?” Yuri looked at Yuya. “You. Ended up in prison? After arguing if food or smiles are better? …Why is that actually believable?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know it was _not_ because we were arguing!” Yuya protested, pouting at Yuri. “It’s because Roger was an ass. And I was framed for something Yugo did!”

Yugo gasped. “You were not! I didn’t do anything!”

“Hey at least it didn’t end with anyone getting Marked.” Crow pointed out.

Shay sighed, leaning over to kiss Crow’s cheek, stopping whatever he was going to add. “Can we stop arguing? Food is better than smiles, we all got shoved in prison because Duel Academy reached out to Synchro before we could, and the next person to cuss around the kids is going to be punted down a flight of stairs.” They said, glaring lightly at Yuya.

_I can’t say ass, but talking about violence is perfectly fine?_ Yuya asked silently.

_Don’t argue with them. You know you will lose._ Yuto pointed out. “Come on. Let’s get going. And _no more arguments_.”

“No more. Because every great showman knows that smiles are the clear winner!” Yuya laughed.

* * *

_“I see it in your eyes. You believe that lie, that you need to hide your face.”_ Yuya sang, twirling into the hall reserved for their group’s celebration, Riley in his arms. _“Afraid to step outside, so you lock the door. But don't you stay that way.”_

“Amazing, isn’t he?” Yuto smiled softy, watching Yuya dance around and catch everyone’s attention.

_“No more living in those shadows, you and me, we know how that goes. 'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same.” _Yuya continued, grinning as Riley smiled softly. _“We will be the light that's turning, bottle up but keep on shining.”_

“Are we sure dueling is what he should be doing?” Yuri smirked, leaning against Yugo. He looked around at their friends and family. Yoko was smiling brightly at them.

_“You can prove there's more to you. You cannot be afraid.”_ Yuri’s head snapped around as Yuto’s voice joined in with Yuya’s. _“Come alive, come alive, go and light your light, let it burn so bright.” _

Yugo grinned, watching Yuya and Yuto. Yuto took Riley, spinning her around before handing her to Zuzu, who took over dancing with her. _“Reaching up, to the sky, and it's open wide you're electrified.” _Yugo grabbed Yuri’s hands, pulling him out to the open space as everyone began to cheer and sing along.

Yuri’s eyes widened. _What are you doing?! I can’t sing! Or dance!_

_Just follow us then!_ Yugo grinned, twirling Yuri over to Yuto. “_When the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be. 'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open.”_

_“And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in. 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open.” _Yuya laughed happily, dancing with Yugo. He laughed harder as Yugo lifted him up, tossing him in the air into a basket toss with Yuto’s help.

_“So, come alive!” _All four sang as Yuya landed, grinning widely as everyone began to clap and cheer.

“He was singing that all the way here!” Zuzu laughed, handing Riley over to Declan as the younger girl giggled. “We need to ban that movie. Before Yuya tries to turn us all into a circus!”

“Hey, that idea might have some merit to it!” Joey called out.

Yuya panted, unable to stop grinning. He felt the same feeling over his bond to the others, even from Yuri. It had started out as a small sing-along in the limo, but spiraled from there when he noticed how much Riley liked the performance. It had been spontaneous, the others joining in even more so. He looked over at Yuto, seeing the same happiness reflected in his eyes.

Performing, it felt like that was what they were born to do. _Not just us…_ Yuya realized.

_Zarc._ Yuto laughed. He couldn’t help it. _That’s how we’re able to work so well together. Even with unplanned stuff._

_Isn’t that just a little creepy._ Yuri offered, shaking his head. _But it does make sense. Since we all have a flair for dramatics._

“Yuya. That was incredible.”

Yuya grinned wider as Yusho walked over, looking up at his father. “It was completely unplanned. We were just singing in the car.”

“The best performances are always unplanned.” Yusho chuckled, holding his hat in his hands. “And you four are really getting better at performing together.”

Yuri and Yugo shared a happy look between each other as Yuto walked over to stand with Yuya, wrapping one arm around his waist.

“Remember Yuya, you’ll always be my son. No matter what anyone says, or what you choose to do with your life.” Yusho told him. “Just remember to keep smiling. And to bring smiles to others. Be it with dueling, or with performances like that!” He laughed, gesturing to the crowd around them.

“Because so long as you have fun, you can do whatever you love.” Yusho put the hat on top of Yuya’s head. “Even if you want to start a circus. I’m sure your Perfomapals wouldn’t mind that one bit!”

Yuya laughed again, fixing the hat and grinning at his father. “I… I don’t know what I want to do yet. But, I do want to continue doing this.” He admitted. “Maybe I could do both! A dueling circus!”

He was completely happy, wrapping his arms around Yuto as his boyfriend pulled him closer. “You know whatever you choose, I’ll stand right there with you, Anne.” Yuto whispered.

“Well, you’d better start learning your part then, Phillip.” Yuya smiled, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne is a trapeze artist played by Zendaya and Phillip is Zac Effron.  
Help this movie is begging to be an AU for Arc V.
> 
> Also short chapter is short, the next one is longer I swear. It's the actual birthday one.


End file.
